Southern Charms and Chicago Shadows
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: She wears a tiara. He carries a glock. They should not fall in love, but it's hard to fight against the inevitable. Meanwhile, someone wants the beauty queen dead before she can win another title, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Miss Magnolia Wins**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.**

**I can't believe I'm writing another fic, but I am so glad you all are sticking with me. My readers are the best, and I can't emphasize how dear you all are to me. I am going to keep certain aspects of this fic as close to reality as possible. ** **Who is ready to meet Body Guardward?**

BPOV

The lights from the stage were bright, almost too bright. You would think, after all this time, I would be used to them as we had rehearsed the routines for several days now. I adjusted the bust of my evening wear. The contest, thank goodness, was coming to an end tonight, and I hoped to add another crown to my collection. I was not sure if Mama could handle it if I actually ever lost in a competition. This was my life though…beauty pageants, sashes, and charity events. I could not really complain, but I wanted more than to be thought of as just a beauty queen. It was a short lived career for any woman involved in this business…a business that would eventually lead me to another path.

"Ladies, we need for you all to get into your positions. The curtain will be rising in a few minutes, and the cameras will be rolling. Thank you."

I, along with fifty one other contestants, got back onto our white stage marks. The emcee was a disgusting older man who kept leering at us and looking down our dresses. I wanted to put him in his place, but that would wait until after the pageant was finished. The burgundy curtain was lifted and the applause of over fifteen thousand people filled the auditorium. I had done this enough times not to feel nervous anymore. I had placed in the top ten earlier, and my chances of winning were high. My performance of _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend_, complete with a feathered boa, brought the house down. The judges were ready for something more upbeat and slightly comical. I liked being different; it set me apart from the other girls.

After listening to him chatter on about the accounting firm that tallied up the votes, the emcee began announcing the top five contestants. We all clapped and hugged the finalist before they made their way to the front of the stage.

"Now I will announce the names of our last two finalists, not in any particular order. One of these young ladies will be the next Miss South Carolina. May I have Miss Greenville and Miss Magnolia down and center?"

I did my usual routine of placing my hand over my mouth in surprise as a few of the contestants hugged me. Once they let go of me, I walked with my head held high. Miss Greenville attacked me in another hug. She and I held hands as he made the announcement.

"The first runner up is…Miss Greenville, which makes Miss South Carolina for 2013 Isabella Marie Swan."

The camera zoomed into my face. I could feel the weight of the tiara on my head as the previous winner set in place and pinned it in my hair. The noise was deafening as the music played through the speakers. I began my slow walk down the runway to wave at the audience. My parents were seated near the judges and I think I saw my Mama dabbing at her eyes with a hanky. They never looked prouder. I made my way to the very end, stopping to pivot on my right foot, just as I heard a series of popping noises. A security guard jumped onto the walkway and covered me with his body.

"Wh…what's going on?"

The crowd became panicked as people began moving toward exits in an unorderly manner. Screams filled the auditorium as the security guard did his best to get me off the runway and onto the floor. I was praying that my parents were safe. It felt like I was in the middle of the scene in _Gone with the Wind_ where Scarlett was trying to get out of Atlanta before Sherman came through. We made it to an open door and the heat from the July night was overwhelming.

"Are we safe?"

"Miss, I had to get you out of there because someone was shooting off a gun."

I gasped in response to hearing this.

"I…I have to find my parents."

I took off in my heels, thankful that I could run in them as well as my Nikes. Where were they? I looked around, pushing my way through the crowd.

"Ma'am? Aren't you the new Miss South Carolina?"

I looked up to see a police officer trying to get my attention. He was waving at me.

"Yes, I won the contest."

My tiara was amazingly still on my head, albeit a little crooked. I rearranged it with my hand.

"Your parents are waiting for you by the car. I can walk you over to it."

He escorted me over to my Daddy's SUV as any proper gentleman would do for a lady. There was something about a man who was bound to serve and protect that made me shudder in delight. My mom was running toward me with her arms outstretched.

"I was sure I'd never see my baby again. Thank you, officer."

My mom tended to be a little over dramatic. She had a death grip on my body that was nearly cutting off my circulation. Eventually, her arms loosened and we went over to the car. My Daddy was on his phone, probably talking with his brother, Phil. They were unable to make it up from Charleston for the pageant, and I was sure they saw the ordeal on television.

Normally, I would have interviews with the media after the ceremony, but I was unsure of the location now. It was to be held in the press room of the Colonial Center. The police were not going to allow any one back inside. Once my daddy had finished talking on the phone, he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry this ruined your night, Bella. The pageant officials called me while the officer was looking for you. They are going to hold the interviews tomorrow at the convention center downtown. They don't want this incident to overshadow your victory."

I was actually relieved to hear that we would talk to the press in the morning. The day had taken its' toll on me and exhaustion was setting in rapidly.

"Does this mean that we can go home? I can't go back in to get the rest of my costumes."

His phone rang and Daddy stepped out of the way to get a clearer signal.

"We'll leave soon. He might be talking with one of the officials now."

While he was pacing in the parking lot, I walked over to the car and opened the door. I was relieved to sit down. The humidity was thick, causing my hair and makeup to wilt. I fanned myself with an old copy of Columbia magazine.

"Renee, they told me that the police want us to leave the area. The gunman's identity is unknown for now. They have to search the arena, but they won't put up police tape since there was no crime committed."

"In other words, they want us to go home?"

I rolled my eyes at their banter. My parents were going to drive me insane. I closed the door, happy for a brief moment of silence.

"I think it's silly that they won't tape it off. What if our little girl was shot?"

"That would be a completely different story, Renee, and I'm relieved no one was hurt. That person could have shot us or anyone else tonight."

"Can we not talk about it anymore? I just want to get home, take this dress off and go to sleep."

I think they go the message because neither one of them said another word as we drove home.

The traffic thinned out as we drove further from the city to the suburbs. My family owned a large home in Hampton Hills, which was known as one of the more exclusive areas of town. It was an old house, passed down from my father's parents. Our family came from old money, and our ancestors settled in the low country in the sixteen hundreds. Everyone knew who the Swans were.

Daddy pulled the car up the long driveway and parked it in the garage. I let out a long sigh as I gathered my dress in my hands and got out of the car. We went in through the mud room and I took the back stairs to my room. None of us bothered with saying good night. I was too emotionally spent to handle their arguments. I slid the pins out of my hair and took the crown off my head. I have not even had the opportunity to see how it looked on me, but at this moment, I did not care. There would be time for that in the morning. I dragged the side zipper down my white dress and slipped out of it. My silver heels were set in back in the storage box. I walked in the bathroom and began to remove my stage makeup. It took me several minutes, especially when the false eyelashes did not want to cooperate and come off without damaging my eyelid. Then I wanted to take the hairspray out, so I dragged the paddle brush through my tresses. Once I was knew that I could no longer keep my eyes open, I left the room and nearly collapsed in bed.

-SC&CS-

It felt like I had slept for days when I woke up the following morning. I was unsure of the time of the interview, but I knew I needed a shower before leaving this house. No sooner had I finished than my mama was banging on the door calling my name.

"I'm almost done and I'll be right down for breakfast, okay?"

"That's fine, sweetie. Daddy wants to talk with you about something important."

Getting dressed in my suit would have to wait until I was done with eating breakfast and getting my face done. I slid on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top before going downstairs.

I could smell the grits and toast that Irina, our housekeeper, was cooking as I rounded the corner. I could not remember the last time I had eaten, and I was famished. She handed me a cup of coffee, which I was grateful to see.

"Congratulations, Miss Bella. Your mama told me you won last night. You'll be the most beautiful lady in Atlantic City this September."

"Thank you, Irina. We have some planning to do in order to get ready for Miss America. Breakfast smells good, by the way."

"Why don't you have a seat, and I'll get a plate ready for you. There is some fruit on the table."

I sat down and saw the cover of The State newspaper as I listened to my dad on the phone. The person who fired off the shots had yet to be found. It was all over the front page. I tossed it aside as I picked up a piece of watermelon to nibble on. She set a heaping plate of food in front of me while my dad turned off the phone and looked at me.

"Morning, Bella. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. How are you doing?"

I lifted my spoon to my mouth to eat some grits.

"I'm good. Listen, there is something I need to tell you. I have hired a young man to come here as your body guard. After the nightmare last night, I can't take any chances with your safety. Like Irina said, we have Atlantic City coming up in two months. No one knows who this person is, or if you were the target. You need protection at all times."

"Do you seriously think I need a body guard?"

I looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"You're our only child, Bella," he said as he placed his hand over mine in a kind gesture.

I tried to look at his from his perspective. Even though I believed he was going over board, this had to be coming from the side of him that wanted to take care of his little girl.

"When will he get here?"

"He should be arriving this morning while you are meeting with the press. I will drive to the airport and pick him before you all are done."

"Do you know what his name is?"

"Edward Cullen. He works for a private company called Chicago Shadows. Your Uncle Phil knows the president from when he played ball for the Cubs years ago. He used their services on occasion."

I finished eating and took my plate over to the sink.

"I'm going to get dressed and ready to go, Daddy. Are we taking two cars?"

"We have to do that in order for me to get him. Go ahead and get ready."

As I headed to my room, I was praying that he was making the right choice on my behalf.

``` -SC&CS-

` "Miss Swan, will you continue doing your charity work with the Carolina Children's Home now that you are getting ready for the Miss America Pageant?"

"I enjoy working with the children, and it is tremendously rewarding to see the positive effect it has on their lives. They need to have adults in their life that can model positive behavior for them. I'm proud to be one of them."

"Are you taking any time off before you all head to New Jersey?"

"My family will be traveling down to Isle of Palms in a few weeks. We have a family home down there and it will be a welcome break."

Getting out of my navy suit would be a welcome break right now. The room was much warmer than it was before the journalists had come in earlier. This was part of my job, though. I had to make appearances, greet the public.

"We have time left for pictures and autographs."

One of the officials interrupted the question and answer period, and I was thankful. How much more did they need to know about me? I had a biography available for them if they needed a more details about my life. Several small girls came walking into the room with their parents.

They brightened my day with their sweet giggles. I love children, and that was one of the reasons why I chose to study early childhood education at the University of South Carolina. When I can no longer compete, I want to teach kindergarten, but, more than that, I want a family of my own. Though the right man had yet to enter my life. The selection of men at school varied tremendously, but I'd had my fill of southern men. I wanted a man that was different, not from a privileged family.

I posed for several pictures with my _fans_ It would certainly take time for me to get used to having them.

"May I touch tour crown?"

One of the girls looked up into my eyes with trepidation.

"I'll do better than that. How would you like to wear it and have your picture taken?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, sweetie."

I took out the pins holding the tiara in place and set it on her head.

"Now look at the camera and give it your biggest smile."

Her mom snapped several pictures.

"Give Miss Swan her tiara back. We have to leave soon."

The little girl turned to me and hugged my waist.

"I want to be like you one day."

She dropped her arms and ran toward her parents. The journalists were exiting the room, leaving me and Mama with the officials and my new PR rep, Rose McCarty.

"You were excellent, Isabella. I have an interview with _Columbia_ magazine as well as channel ten news for later on this week. The entire city is buzzing with excitement that a local girl has won the title. I will be in touch with the university to set up a speaking arrangement for you. I am sure your sisters in Alpha Gamma Delta would love for you to motivate them. We'll need to pack extra clothes in your car as well. You're going to be on the road a lot this next year traveling the state."

I readjusted my tiara on my head and brushed down the front of my skirt.

"Rose, my husband has taken the liberty of hiring a body guard for Bella. After the events of last night, he felt it was the safest thing to do since we were not sure if the gunman was trying to shoot at her. Can he travel with Bella when she is on the road?"

"I would highly suggest that, Mrs. Swan. It's not safe for her to be alone for long periods, especially if there might be some crazed gunman on the loose. The idea of hiring private security was in the back of my mind. I'm glad your husband jumped on it and found someone."

"Charlie is actually picking him up at the airport now. That's the reason he was not present. I'm waiting for him to call me to let me know they are in the parking lot waiting for us."

"Isabella, I will call you later with more details about the interviews. You will need to watch anything and everything you post on the social media from now on…since you are a officially a public figure, everyone will be trying to be in contact with you. Keep your body guard close to you whenever you go out for any reason."

I thanked Rose and she gave me a hug before she packed up her rolling cart to leave. She was a powerhouse, and I hoped I would have her energy when I was her age. I had not noticed my mom was on the phone until she came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Get your purse, honey. Your Daddy is waiting outside."

We waked through the convention center quietly. A few people stared at us, but no one took any time to ask questions. It's not every day that you see a woman walking through with a shiny crown on her head. They were a prominent part of my life, so I almost felt naked without one on my head.

A man stepped over and opened the door for us as we made our way outside. It was blazing hot, most likely around a hundred degrees today. My Daddy's SUV was parked next to Mama's Mercedes. I could not make out the figure of the man inside, but I would meet him once we arrived home. I had a scheduled work out with my trainer this afternoon, and it was a must since I had to look my best for Atlantic City.

"Rose was right, Bella, you did great in the interview, but everything in your life has prepared you for this time. We're going to win Miss America. You know that, right?"

"Yes Mama, I know that."

She always wanted to be in pageants when she was a child. Sometimes I think she was living vicariously through me. I had been in contests since I was very young. My lists of titles was impressive…Miss Junior South Carolina, Miss Fall Fiesta, Miss SC Princess. It went on from there. While other girls were playing with their dolls, Mama had me wearing evening dresses that rivaled Barbie's collection. I had perfected multiple routines for the judges when it came to my talent. My version of "Wind Beneath My Wings" always brought tears to their eyes. I excelled at this, but it would not define me.

Mama pulled into the garage and I looked over at my cherry red cabriolet convertible. I longed for a day when I could ride down to the beach with the top down. I missed doing that.

I got out of the car, but I did not see Daddy pulling in yet. They must be a few minutes behind us. I walked into the house and removed my jacket.

"I'm running upstairs before they arrive. I want to get comfortable."

"That's fine, honey. Irina will have lunch ready soon."

I stripped off the rest of the suit and set in on the hanger. The cool air felt good on my overheated skin. Since I was meeting my body guard, I wanted to make a good impression. From the sound of things, I had this feeling we would be together night and day. I took out a purple sundress and changed into a strapless bra. Sitting at my dressing table, I examined my face for any traces of meltdown. Praise be for oil blotting papers because they took away any shine. Lip gloss was definitely a beauty queen's best friend. I brushed through my hair and dabbed a little bit of Chance by Chanel on my pulse points. He was going to get an eyeful if nothing else.

As soon as I walked downstairs, the sounds of my parents disagreeing filled my ears.

"Why can't he stay here, Charlie? The fellow knows nothing about Columbia other than the location of it on a map. It's our duty to be hospitable and open our home to him."

"I'm not against hospitality. Call me old fashioned but having this young man in our home near Bella might be questionable."

"You were the one who wanted to hire someone to protect her. He's here now, and he won't do anything. He's under a contract. They only make sure that the people they are working for are safe. He's harmless."

I walked in as soon as I was sure their discussion was over.

"Hey Bella. You look lovely. Lunch is almost ready."

They stood there, looking at me as if everything was perfectly fine. They knew that I overheard every word. I never acknowledged it to them. I had other things on my mind.

"Where is he? I'd like to meet my body guard."

"If you want to go talk to him, Edward stepped out on the verandah."

"I think I'll go do that, Daddy."

I left them behind, not wanting to get in the middle of their drama. I pulled the heavy door open, making my way outside. My flip flops made a soft noise on the wooden planks.

"Hello," I called out.

At the end of the verandah was a tall, lanky man with his back turned toward me.

"Hey, I'm Bella."

I walked closer and he turned toward me. He slid his Ray Bans down his nose and I was face to face with the most succulent looking man I had ever seen. HIs moss green eyes were setting me on fire. I suddenly felt the urge to douse myself in ice.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm your body guard."

He offered his hand to shake, and I placed mine in his. He covered it with the other one.

"So we're going to spend a lot of time together?"

I certainly wanted to spend every moment of every day with this man. I knew I was falling for him. He did not seem to be in any hurry to let go of my hand.

He gave me a smile that made me want to kiss him.

"Since you father hired me, I will be watching after you, Bella. Do you always dress like this?"

I twirled around to give him a full view.

"Why yes I do, Edward. Do you have a problem with it?"

He was standing in front of me, inches from my face. I could smell his Cool Water cologne. He licked his lips.

"I will have to be by your side when we go out. Men will be all over you, especially knowing you are a reigning beauty queen. I can't have anything happen to you."

I peered up at him through my long, mascara coated lashes.

"I like a man who can protect me. I think we'll get along fabulously, Edward."

We stood there, caught up in the moment. I had never desired a man to kiss me as much as I wanted him to.

"It's getting hot out here, Bella. I'm from Chicago, and we don't normally have humidity like this. How do you handle it?"

"Where are my manners? I need to get you inside for a glass of sweet tea with ice. You can tell me all about Chicago."

I took his hand in mine, and they fit perfectly together.

"Wait, before we go inside, I wanted to tell you that I'm glad that I get to keep you safe. You're more beautiful in person than your picture."

"Well, thank you. It means a lot coming from you that you see me as that way."

"You probably hear it all the time."

"Edward, please forgive me if this is too much, but I've never received a compliment from man that made me feel beautiful."

I reached up on my toes and brushed my lips against his cheek.

"That's just my way of saying thank you," I said as I pulled my face back. "Now let's get inside and talk. I'd like to learn more about you."

"And I need to know everything about you, Bella."

As he opened the door for me, he winked at me. I felt his hand on my lower back leading me into the house. It was official. I had fallen in lust with my body guard, Edward Cullen.

**I would have fallen in lust with him, too! Since our story is set in Columbia, SC, you will find numerous references to the city, as well as other things that are southern, such as grits. For those of you who are wondering, they are basically ground up corn meal that is cooked in warm water. I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you all loved reading it. Please let me know your thoughts. Next up is Edward's point of view. Love you all! XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2 Being Belled

**Chapter 2 Being Belled**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**How did you all like that last chapter? I love writing this fic, and I enjoy having y'all here for the ride. I'm lifting my glass of cold sweet tea up to you, Kitty Masen! Thank you for all of your help. My pre-reader is the DVS1. Let's hear from Body Guardward now.**

EPOV

This was going to be an interesting assignment. I had never before set a foot in South Carolina, but it was already proving to be different. How do they handle this insufferable humidity? As soon as the opportunity arises, I need to take a shower… or maybe two. The city was far smaller than Chicago, but that was to be expected. Charlie Swan was a nice enough guy but something about him was off. I could not put my finger on it. His wife though was very accommodating, going out of her way to make me feel at home.

Simply put, I was not used to the luxury that surrounded them. My apartment back home could have easily fit inside the sitting room of their mansion. They had a three car garage, along with the type of car that belonged inside that garage. To say that I was out of my element was an understatement. One more thing I did not count on was Bella Swan.

Once she came out onto the porch, Bella reduced me to a man without hope. Physically, she was everything I had dreamed of for years. I was always attracted to brunettes, but she put most women to shame. A crown belonged on her head.

_A_ _woman like this_ _does not belong with a man like you._

She's a freakin' beauty queen with more titles than I have teeth…and I have the full oral compliment.

However, Bella practically kissed me on the cheek before we went inside. Warning signals flashed in my brain. No matter how amazing she is, or if I had any feelings toward her what-so-ever, any kind of involvement with a client in this manner was forbidden. And you know what they say about the forbidden fruit. Fate was certainly dangling the most succulent one right before my eyes. I resolved as we walked inside the house that I would not fall for this girl. It would be a professional relationship.

_Yeah right, easier said than done!_

We sat down at a large square table, and the housekeeper came in with several dishes.

"Have you ever had mustard-based barbeque before, Edward?"

Renee looked at me inquisitively as she began passing around the food.

"No Ma'am, I can't say that I have."

"Then you are in for a treat. Irina went out and bought some pulled-pork the other day. Charlie wanted some to go with the collard greens and cornbread. Bella, honey, you are going to have to watch every single calorie you eat. I don't want to put pressure on you, but you know the next few weeks are vastly important."

Renee was a chatter box, that was for sure. I looked over at Bella, and her face had fallen. Her mom could have chosen a better time to mention her calorie intake. If anything, I felt she could use a few extra pounds but I kept my mouth shut. They were not paying me for my opinions. I placed some of the greens and barbeque on my plate. While it did not look unappetizing, I was slightly unsure of the taste.

Irina came around with a pitcher of tea to refill glasses. I took a sip of mine.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was sweet."

Bella let out a giggle as I turned in her direction. She soon was covering her mouth with her hand. Why did she have to be so irresistible?

"Do you think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry, Edward,"she said as she calmed down. "I tend to forget how sweet the tea is, and when someone drinks it for the first time, the reaction is priceless. Especially if it happens to be someone not from the south."

"We have tea in Chicago, but nothing like this. I don't know how you still have teeth."

I set the glass down and took a bite of the pork. It was sweet, not at all savory. The collards had a strong flavor, thankfully not bitter. Renee mentioned that Irina cooked them in bacon. I would have to personally thank her for using one of my favorite foods. The only thing I was not about to touch was the cornbread. I saw Bella eating a muffin, and she offered one to me. It is too dry and crumbly.

When lunch was over, Irina walked around the table, taking away the empty plates and glasses. The doorbell rang and Renee excused herself before leaving the dining room. I could hear the sound of her voice echoing through the house. She was a loud woman.

"I have to get ready for my session with my trainer, Edward. If I'm going to even place in the top ten in Atlantic City, I have to be at my best."

She got up from the table and pushed her chair underneath it. I had to avert my gaze as she walked into the other room. I would not allow her to tempt me.

"If it's alright with you, Sir, I am going upstairs to take a shower and lie down. It's been a long day for me."

"That's fine, Edward. Bella won't be going anywhere for the remainder of the day. She has san interview tomorrow at the TV station downtown. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, sir."

I left the room and headed upstairs. Renee told me it was the second door on the left. Unfortunately, the first door I passed had to be her room. The sound of laughter filled the hallway. I walked into my room and heard the sound of a man's voice. The door to the bathroom was open, and, apparently, I was sharing a bathroom with her. I shook my head as I walked over to the door to close it.

"He's dreamy, completely different than the guys around here. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I want to know who my competition is for your heart."

"You can try all you want, Jacob Black, but I'm not going there."

They came out of her room and walked by my door. She stopped to look in my direction.

"Hey Edward, I want you to meet Jacob Black, my trainer."

I stretched out my arm to shake his hand. He was short, unimpressive. Automatically, I did not like that he was around her on a regular basis. I made sure to grip his hand a little too tight.

"Are you the guy from up north?"

"No, I'm from Chicago, Illinois."

"Don't the cats play baseball there?"

Bella and I looked at each other and then over to him.

"You must be thinking of the Cubs."

"Or the Detroit Tigers, Jacob? Honestly, if you were one of the best trainers in the city, I would have let you go by now. I much prefer to spend my time in the company of intelligent people."

She threw her arms up and walked out of the door. I saw him staring at her ass as she went down the hall. Her clothes left little to the imagination.

"Hey man, I'm gonna tap that soon. I've waited a year. She won't know what hit her when I'm done."

He walked out of the room, and I had to fight the urge to follow him. Jacob was repulsive, at best. The image of her in those shorts was burned into my mind. I might be her body guard, but that did not excuse the fact that I was a man. Right now, I needed to get a shower so I could take care of a not so little problem. My travel bag was next to the suitcase, so I grabbed it. The bathroom was oversized, with double sinks and a garden tub. Her toiletries were on the counter. I expected more, but the rest of her beauty supply had to be in her room.

I stepped into the shower, turning the dials to the right setting. The water came shooting out and all that was on my mind was her. Her smell, her body, her smile. I was a man possessed and this was not a good thing. The more that I thought about her, the harder my cock became. I stroked my shaft with my left hand, imagining her against the shower wall. Bella would beg for more till I made her come.

"Yes, beauty, my beauty. Come for me."

My chest was heaving as I came hard. This could not happen. I turned off the water and stepped out. Sitting on the side of the tub, I thought about the ramifications of any emotional pull I might have for her. One name came to mind…Victoria.

She had kept coming onto me for months. While she had many other men constantly surrounding her, the woman wanted to have her claws in me right or wrong. Her career was beginning to take off, and she talked with the local press. Victoria was a well-known actress in the state of Illinois, wanting to move to New York City to perform on Broadway. Perhaps she, in her misguided way, thought that by bringing attention to some nonexistent affair between us, it might bring her more notoriety. Instead, she was charged with a lawsuit from the company I work for, Chicago Shadows. It was settled quietly out of court, and I never heard from her again. My boss, Aro Voltouri, told me to take some time off. He was almost certain I had no connection with her that was not professional in nature. I was given a reminder to only do my job, to protect the client.

Several days into my so called vacation, I had a phone call from Aro to let me know I had a new assignment. He told me to pack my bags and get on a plane for Columbia, South Carolina. That was late last night. I was given just enough details to know what equipment to bring with me since the rest would have to be shipped. I always kept my glock with me, but I also brought along a Kevlar vest. There was no way I was walking into an assignment without either one.

So here I was, in the middle of a predicament. My job was the top priority no matter what else was going on around me. I got up to leave the bathroom to get dressed. A simple black t-shirt and jeans would work for me. I lay down on the bed, but, even as tired as I was, sleep was evading me.

"I think it's time for you to leave now, Jacob."

I heard Bella in the hallway, and her voice was loud. What was going on between them?

"You're going to have to throw me out. Don't you remember? Your Mama and Daddy have paid for me to come here."

Even though I was not sure if it was any of my business, I was supposed to keep her safe. What if he was hurting her? I walked over to the bed and opened the door, practically ripping it from the hinges.

"They certainly did not pay you to come here and feel me up!"

"You kept shoving them in my face."

She slapped him across his cheek. I hoped to never be on the tail-end of her fury.

"Why you little bitch, I'm-"

I had him against the wall with my hands on his shirt. He had no right to talk to her in that manner.

"I think the lady said it was time for you to go, and I'll make sure you leave the premises."

Normally, I would have set the person down after taking to him. This time, I pulled Jacob by his arms and forced his way to the front door. Charlie was standing there, watching me throw his daughter's trainer out of his house.

"Don't come back here unless you want to talk with me again."

I closed the door behind me, and Charlie came over to my side.

"I don't know what he did, but thank you for getting him out of my home. Hopefully, he'll leave Bella alone now. Renee and I never liked him."

"May I ask why you hired Jacob as her trainer?"

"Initially, we did not hire him. His brother, Sam, was working with her, but he took a leave of absence. Jacob took over because he came with a great referral from other clients. We did not take into account that he had only worked with men."

"I think I'll go upstairs and see if Bella is alright. She looked a little shaken up."

"Thank you, Edward."

When I got upstairs, I knocked on her door, genuinely concerned about Bella's well-being. She opened it, looking slightly upset. It took everything I had to not comfort her the way I wanted to.

_Stay professional, Cullen._

"Hey. I guess you know what Jacob did, but thank you for throwing him out."

She wiped her face, smudging her makeup. Even at this time, she was breathtaking.

"I did not like the way he was talking to you. It was disrespectful and uncouth, not to mention what he did to you."

Knowing that he had his filthy hands on her in an inappropriate way made me feel white hot angry. Bella was a lady who deserved only the finer things. Unfortunately, I did not fall into that category.

"Since he's gone, though, I have a big problem. How am I going to find a trainer before the pageant?"

Her brown eyes were on the verge of tears and I could not handle that. I paced her room till I thought of a solution.

"Why can't I be your trainer? I'm not licensed but I can help you with that until your parents find someone else."

She blinked her eyes at me and gave me a million dollar smile.

"You would do that for me?"

She lunged herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes, Bella, I would gladly do that for you, but-"

"Oh, thank you, Edward. Thank you more than you'll ever know. "

She felt amazing in my arms, far too good.

"I'll go tell your parents about this, Bella."

Finally, she pulled her body back.

"I would appreciate that since I need to get a shower. Being a hot sweaty mess is not going to work for me."

Standing up, she stretched her arms over her head, making her body look even more tempting. Why did she have to throw her head back?

"You go ahead and do that. I'll just go through the bathroom to get something out of my room."

She looked directly at me, surprise washing over her face.

"I completely forgot that my, I mean our, bathroom connects to the guest bedroom. Mama could have told me about that, but it must have slipped her mind."

Suddenly, she was inches away from my face. I could almost count the freckles on her nose. Bella tilted her head as if she were studying me.

"You're not like the men from around here."

"How am I different?"

"You're more serious minded and intense. I'm not used to men like you."

Bella ran her fingers through my hair.

"I…I need to go to my room."

Getting out of her room was imperative. I could not even turn to look at her when I closed the door behind me. Hopefully, she did not think I was behaving rudely, but self-preservation was absolutely necessary. After I closed the bathroom door, I sat on the bed thinking about her touch. It would be my undoing. I needed to clear my head so I left the room and walked downstairs.

I walked out onto the verandah and placed my hands on the railing. The heat outside was nothing compared to the furnace indoors.

"Are you settling in well?"

I turned my head to see Irina cleaning the chairs.

"Yes, I like it here," I answered hesitantly.

"Bull shit," she shot back at me. "If you think you're fooling anyone, then you are wrong. I've worked for the Swans for more years than I can count. This family is a complex mess most days. You're a brave man for getting in the middle of this. If you'll excuse me, I have to get supper started."

She walked past me and turned back before entering.

"I hope you can get used to the tea."

I let out a deep sigh and wondered what exactly I had gotten into. Looking out over their yard, I saw a swing hanging from a tree. Had Bella played on it when she was a little girl? One could only imagine what her childhood was like. Somehow, the image of Renee as a typical, crown chasing pageant mom made sense. The life that her daughter had lived was akin to that of a bird in a gilded cage from what I had seen in these few hours.

I heard shouting coming from the inside of the house.

"Bella, you need to eat dinner here. Everything you eat matters from here on out till we win Miss America. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"I'm tired of watching every bite I take, Mama. I want to behave like a normal twenty-one year old woman. If I want to go get a hamburger, then I'll do that. Jacob worked me to death before he started groping me."

"Alright, you go ahead and make your mistake. Don't blame me when we have to let your formal wear out. And take Edward with you."

Bella came walking through the door, her eyes ablaze with anger. Yet again, she was wearing the purple sundress from earlier. She did not notice me at first until she started going down the steps.

"I'm going out to get some dinner, and I need you to escort me. Are you hungry?"

"It really does not matter if I'm hungry or not, I need to go with you anyway."

I walked down the steps and we made our way to the garage. Inside was a red convertible that I could picture her driving. Once we were in the seats, the engine came to life as she turned the key in the ignition.

"Please tell me you don't have anything against this."

She pressed a button and the convertible came down.

"No, that's fine by me."

"Good, now buckle up. I'm going to give you quite a ride."

She was not kidding about that as she draped on arm over the back of my seat, looked back, and reversed out of the garage. Bella whipped the car through the neighborhood, flooring it when we made it to the interstate. I was impressed by how well she did all of this, and her driving style mirrored mine.

"Where are we going?"

Slowing down slightly, she turned to me to answer my question.

"We're going over to a part of town called Forest Acres. At the rate I'm driving, we'll be over at Zesto's in ten minutes or less."

We passed by the main entrance to the military base, pausing every now and then for lights and traffic. We made it down the road, parking in front of an old fashioned restaurant. She let the top back up and I exited the car. Before she could let herself out, I opened her door.

"For someone who is not from here, you certainly have good manners."

"How else am I to treat a lady?"

She smiled at me as we walked inside. The guys behind the counter greeted her, asking how she was doing. They looked at me and over to her.

"Have you got a new boyfriend, Bella?"

"No, Edward is simply a family friend visiting. I thought I would treat him to a burger basket and shake."

She looked completely at ease, the very opposite of how she was when she charged through the door earlier. We ordered our food and sat down at a booth.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you and your mom always get along like that?"

I had to know the answer to that question.

"When I was younger, our relationship was better. She was much more relaxed and even- tempered before I became a star on the pageant circuit. It used to be fun for us. Now my life revolves around maintenance and perfecting my talent."

"That does not sound like very much of a life, at least to me."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only thing I've ever known, other than going to college."

One of the guys from the counter came over with the food.

"What did you get your degree in, Bella?"

"I have a Bachelor of Arts in Early Childhood Education from the University of South Carolina. I am hoping to start teaching kindergarten in the next few years, but it all depends on the next pageant. Please don't tell my parents this, but I am ready to hang up my crown. I want something more for my life than this."

I saw her in a slightly different light after hearing her confession. Stripping away her outer layers was almost as desirable as stripping her clothes off her body. It did not help matters much when her cleavage was peeking out of her dress.

"Here I am prattling off, and I have yet to really get to know you, Edward. Please accept my apology."

"It's not necessary, Bella. What do you want to know?"

"How did you get an assignment for me when you are from Chicago?"

I swallowed a bite of my hamburger and began to talk.

"Basically, your dad contacted my boss, Aro Voltouri, to find someone to provide security for you. Charlie mentioned to me that your Uncle Phil knows Aro from years ago when he lived up there."

She nodded as she chewed up her food and swallowed.

"Yeah, Phil played baseball for the Cubs, so it's all making more sense to me now. Are you feeling homesick?"

"No, it has not set in yet since I know I have a job to do. This is the first time I've ever spent a lengthy amount of time away from the city."

But she would make every moment worth it.

"Come on and let's get out of here. I want a few more minutes away from Ma and Pa Kettle.

God, how I loved her sassiness.

Of course she pulled the top back down as soon as we were back in the car. This time around, Bella obeyed the speed limit more often than not.

"We'll go through Five Points before heading back. It's the area below the university. I'll have to take you to the Village Idiot for pizza one day."

We rode through the place known as Five Points, and it was small to say the least. Yet I could see where it fit in with Columbia. The town itself was not especially large, considering it was the capital of the state. I sat back in the seat and kept my eyes on her. Nothing else could compare with the view I had of my beauty.

_Stop! Damn it!_

I seriously needed to learn how to distance myself from her, but how was I going to accomplish that? At night, she would hardly be ten feet away from me, and every time she went out, we would have to be together. Either way this went, it was going to end badly. I could lose my job or lose her.

"Hey, we're almost home, Edward. Where were you?"

"I was lost in thought for a few minutes. Are you ready to see your mom again?"

"Not really, but I have to get home eventually. I had fun tonight, Edward. If you were not my body guard, this would have been a date."

At this moment, I wish I was more than that to her.

"It was really nice, Bella. Thank you."

She pulled into the garage, setting the car in park.

"Edward, I know we hardly know each other," she began, "but I feel like I can be myself around you."

As she ran her fingers over my arm, my breath caught in my throat.

"Bella, I have a job to do…I have to keep you safe."

She let out a heavy sigh and moved her hand away. I did not want to say no to her, far from it. She was my beauty now, no matter what was going to happen. Perhaps we might have a future after getting home from Atlantic City. That was two months away. I hated to give her the wrong impression.

"Let's get inside, Edward. You've had a busy day, and I know you are exhausted."

I followed her into the house. Her parents were in the back of the house, but she ran on upstairs. Probably to let the tears out that I saw forming in her eyes when we were in the garage.

**Hold on, you all. He's going to fight this as much as possible…but not for long! If you ever visit Columbia, I highly suggest the Village Idiot for pizza. I had many slices from there when I was in college. Please let me know what you are thinking! *MWAH***


	3. Chapter 3 Moths and Flames

**Chapter 3 Moths and Flames**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**It's getting pretty hot in here, isn't it? I think we all could use a cold glass of sweet tea. Kitty Masen, thank you for always making my chapters better. Love you! Also, thank you to the DVS1 for pre-reading. Let's hear from Bella now.**

**BPOV**

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, leaving Edward on the first floor. The hot tears were falling down my face and I could not be around him any longer. He had a lot of nerve turning me down. For crying out loud, I was sure he felt the undeniable pull between us. Once I was in my room, I stripped off the sundress and tossed it in the hamper as I made my way in to the bathroom. His things were on the counter and in the shower. Damn him for being so sexy, and so easy on the eyes.

There was a bottle of Cool Water cologne sitting next to a toothbrush. Was he trying to kill me? I should have no part of him, but that was impossible. We would be together day and night, but not the togetherness that I wanted. I closed my eyes in frustration and turned on the water. My emotions kept running between deep sadness and white hot fury. We were this close to having physical contact. I just know that I will die if he doesn't touch me soon. How could he pretend to not want me?

I removed my makeup and brushed my teeth. Mama mentioned that I had an interview with the local news channel in the morning. If I did not get the right amount of sleep, I'm certain she would make a snide comment about my eyes looking puffy. Walking out of the bathroom, I left the door intentionally open so he could see me in bed. I was going to torture him till he broke down and gave me what I wanted. Looking through my lingerie drawer, I found the perfect ammunition…a light blue satin baby doll slip.

I pulled down the bed sheets after spraying myself and the air with some Chanel. Seductively, I lay my body out on the bed. He would have to come in the bathroom at some point, so I was certain he could not miss me. For several minutes I heard nothing, but then the doorknob to the guest bedroom turned. I closed my eyes, lifted my arms over my head, and waited for the results.

His footsteps were not heavy; I could hear him getting closer. Choosing to tempt him even more, I lightly moaned. Edward had to be in the bathroom now. I could hear the sound of the carpet lightly crunching under his footsteps. Perhaps he thought I was truly asleep since I could feel his long fingers ghosting over my face. Then I heard the voice that made me delirious.

"Sweet dreams, my Beauty."

I heard him walking away, and now I was utterly confused. How dare he call me his beauty and refuse me at the same time? The bathroom door closed, leaving me alone, dazed and utterly confused. This man had gotten under my skin in a period of only a few hours like no other man had.

-SC&CS-

_I stood in front of him, wearing strands of pearls, diamonds, and nothing else. He was relentless in his pursuit of me through the house, chasing me from room to room. Now were alone in the bedroom. _

"_My, my, my, whatever shall I do with you?"_

_He moved my hair to one side and pressed his hot mouth to my neck._

"_I will have you all to myself, Bella, because I own you. Look in that mirror."_

_I turned to see our image reflected back. I was fully aroused by the sight of him running his hands over my body. He ripped the strands off me, but collected some of the pearls in his hand. Then he rubbed them over my clit. I tried in vain to close my eyes._

"_Fuck me, Edward."_

"_Not till I make you come."_

_My breathing became heavier as he continued his assault on my clit. He licked and sucked on my flesh. It was all I could do to moan his name._

"_That's what I want to hear Beauty…my name."_

_My body shook with force as I came hard, his fingers delving into my wet pussy. He bent me over as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I squirted on him before he took his fingers out. Suddenly, I was filled with his cock._

"_Fuck Bella, you're tight."_

_He rode me hard, fulfilling my every need and want. When I thought it was too much, he pinched my clit, and I surrendered to my orgasm. I could hear him crying out my name as he plunged in deeper, filling my pussy with his cum. _

I sat straight up in my bed, clutching my head with my hand. Never in my life had one of my dreams gotten to me in _this _way before. My body was shaking and my panties were soaked. Every part of that was all too real for me. Looking over at the bathroom door, I saw that it was open now. Had he come and checked on me during the night? Somehow, the thought of that brought a smile to my face.

I padded to the bathroom to begin my daily _toilette_ because I had to be ready for the interview. The doorknob looked to be a great place to rest my slip. After all, my plan to seduce Edward was in full swing. Once I had done my three steps with my Clinique products, I went back into to the bedroom to find the right lingerie. Keeping in mind that it was going to be another sweltering July day, my best option was a white sleeveless sheath dress. I pulled out a bra and a thong to wear underneath since I did not want a visible panty line.

Sitting down at my vanity, I picked up the tiara, setting it on my head. It sparkled beautifully. After I won my first pageant, Mama and I sat up that night, counting the rhinestones. Those days were long gone now. Her main concern was the next pageant and making sure I was ready for it. There was a time when she was content with her volunteer work with the Junior League and the benefits at the Forest Acres Country Club. While I never understood the appeal of that place, at least it got her out of my hair.

_Deep breaths, Bella…deep breaths._

Miss America would be the finale for me. It did not matter if I won or lost since I was ready to move forward. If I won, I would have a tremendous amount of activities to balance over the next year. What about Edward, though? I imagined he would have to continue as my body guard. It was all too much to think about this morning.

Needing a cup of coffee, I slipped on my heels before going to eat. Since we had gone out for burgers last night, I suppose Mama would prefer that I live off seltzer water and soda crackers today. Before I left the room, the bathroom door closed, so I had the impression Edward was awake.

The moment that I sat down at the massive oak table, Mama came out of the kitchen.

"Isabella Marie, you are not to walk out on me when we are having a discussion ever again. Do you understand me?"

How old am I again? I was in the mood for her drama this morning.

"Pardon me, Renee, but your daughter needed some fresh air last night, and I'll gladly defend her needs."

I turned my head to see Edward standing next to me. Her mouth was wide open in shock.

"I think you need to stay out of this. It's between me and my daughter."

"Ma'am, Bella is an adult, so she can make choices on her own. Don't treat her like a child."

She turned on her toes, huffing as she left the room. I could not believe that he had stood up for me and defended me against Mama. Irina came walking in the room with a tray of food.

"I have a good feeling she won't be joining us for breakfast. Your daddy left to go to the medical park earlier since he has an entire morning of procedures to do. So you all eat up."

Once she set the tray down, she left the room and Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit. He sat next to me, reaching for a piece of toast.

"Thank you, Edward. No one has ever done that for me before."

"No need to thank me. I did not like the way she was talking to you. You're not some five-year old who needs to be told to eat your vegetables."

We sat in silence as we ate together, but my mind was still reeling. Even my own father had allowed Mama to talk to me any way she pleased. I had an ever greater interest in this gorgeous man sitting beside me.

I picked up a few strawberries, but one fell to the floor between us. He and I turned at the same time. My legs were crossed, so I reached my arm down to scoop it up. I could not help it if my dress fell to expose some of my cleavage. Edward was only inches from me, and I was certain I heard a small growl from him.

"Eat your breakfast, Bella."

I took a strawberry from the bowl and lifted it to my mouth. His eyes came back to me. Slowly, I licked it with my tongue before taking a bite.

"I know what you're doing," he said. "I'd rather you not."

"What is it that I'm doing, Edward? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He got up from the table, walking away from me. I was not going to let him get away that easily. My appetite was basically gone, so I left everything on the table for Irina. Once I left the room, I went to look for him.

He was not downstairs, and I had not heard the front door open. I went straight to his room and knocked on the closed door.

"Hey, I need to leave soon for the interview downtown. I know you're upset with me, but I'm sure you'd be angrier if I went by myself. I'll wait for you in the den."

The door swung open and our eyes met. He had this smoldering look that made it hard for me to breathe. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me into his room and closed the door.

"I…I don't know how to do this, Bella. You get to me in a way that is not good for either one of us. There are repercussions for this…these feelings that we have."

He walked closer to me, my back meeting the wall. The air was thick with tension.

"Body guards are not supposed to have any involvement with a client that is beyond professional. I can lose my job if something were to happen between us."

"You would not tell me that if you did not want me," I whispered.

"One kiss from you would be a dangerous drug," he responded as he caged me against the wall with his arms. He licked his lips as our gazed intensified. I closed my eyes as I felt him inches away from my mouth.

"Bella, honey, you need to get ready to leave for the television station. I'm going out to brunch in a few minutes, so make sure Edward is with you."

Mama always picked the absolute worst moments to get my attention.

"Yes Ma'am, we'll leave in a few minutes."

He walked away from me then, getting his holster and jacket. I was a quivering mess as I thought about what a kiss from him would to me. He had a point, though, about what would happen to him if our relationship changed. What if we kept it private? The edges of my mouth turned upward when I considered this possibility. No one needed to know about us, and that made it more desirable.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on one moment," I told him as ran my fingers through his hair. "Perfect. Let's get out of here."

We went downstairs to the garage, and he opened the car door for me. I had come to realize that Edward was a gentleman…holding doors, pulling out chairs. That would make any girl swoon. Once we were buckled in, I turned the engine on and we were off for the TV station. He looked very comfortable in my car, but I would love to make him even more comfortable.

"What kind of car do you have at home?"

"It's a silver Volvo S60R. I have it in storage till I go back home."

I hated the way that phrase sounded. He had only been in my life one day, and I could not picture him leaving me. Making up my mind on the spot, I decided that I would give him a reason to stay here indefinitely. We had two months together…a lot can change in that time.

After I pulled into the parking lot of WIS news, he told me to wait for him to open my door. He looked around the area, checking to see if it was secure. Seeing him in his protective mode was enough to make me melt. Edward came back over to the car and followed me inside the studio. The security officer had us wait in the lounge before the journalist came to get us.

"You look amazing, Bella. That dress looks great on you."

"Thank you. It's almost funny how we contrast each other since you're wearing all black."

The door opened and a well-dressed, thin woman came walking toward us.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Dawn Mercer, and I will be interviewing you today. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you also, Dawn. The gentleman beside me is my body guard, Edward Cullen."

"Hello to you as well, Edward. Are y'all comfortable? Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

We declined the offer, following her to the set. He stayed back where he could keep an eye on me. Dawn and I began our conversation about my charity work, the pageant, and the eventual trip to Atlantic City. Thankfully, she avoided any discussion about the gunman. If she had said anything, I was not sure how I would respond to it. We were finished minutes later, so I could take the microphone off my dress. Rose was standing beside Edward having some discussion.

"Bella, bravo sweetie," she said as she pulled me into a bear hug. "Your body guard is hot as hell by the way." She whispered that in my ear.

"Ah, yes, that's true, Rose. I was wondering when you would arrive."

"I ran late today, but I got here in time to see you do a great job. Tomorrow, you have a meeting with the young ladies at your sorority at eleven. As you know, I'm doing everything I can to stick with your personal schedule your mom gave me."

"What schedule?"

As usual, Mama had gone behind my back to tell other people about my supposed business.

"She said that you have a standing appointment with your trainer every afternoon, and mornings would be better for you to tend to business."

"That's fine for now, but if I need to make changes, I will tell you. Sometimes my mother makes a mistake or two."

Rose and I finalized the details for the rest of the week. I would be in Columbia, but I would be hitting the road for South Carolina Peach Festival in Spartanburg soon. Mama and Daddy would not need to be present, but of course I would have to take Edward with me. That was the kind of road trip I would enjoy.

When we left the station, I heard his stomach growling.

"I take it from that sound you're hungry?"

"Yeah, Beau…I mean, Bella. My breakfast was slightly short changed by someone."

"Is that a reference to me?"

"What other woman tempted me over toast and strawberries?"

He closed my door and I took a deep breath. The smile on his face was very distracting. I wanted to be mad at him, but I no longer had to will power to feel that way. The man was getting into every part of my life now. There was no place I could hide from him, unless I was in my room. And that was _the _room I wanted him in most of all. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing, really. Edward. How do you feel about peaches?"

"That's an odd question, but to answer you, I don't like them. I had a few bad experiences with them when I was growing up."

"I have to make an appearance at the Peach Festival in Spartenburg next weekend. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"My comfort is not something you need to concern yourself with. I'll be fine, besides it is part of the job."

We were quiet the rest of the way until we got home. Edward said he needed to make some calls and I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Irina was sitting at the island, cutting vegetables while looking at a cook book. I took out some dishes for sandwiches.

"Be sure to make him something to eat. The easiest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

I turned to look at her while she still had her nose buried in the book.

"I have no idea what you are taking about."

"Please…give me break. I've seen the glances you keep giving each other. He's quite the catch, and I would do anything in my power to hold onto him, Bella. Men like him are few and far between. By the way, there was a piece of mail for you. I have a strange feeling about it."

I took the white envelope from her, walking into the dining room to sit and read it. My eyes widened when I scanned the letter, my heart began to pound furiously. Tears started to fall in rivers down my face. Irina came walking to the door and took it from me.

"Edward…where's Edward?"

I was falling apart and I needed him to hold me together. Panic was washing over me in waves. I could hardly breathe when I thought about the message…"'_Your time is almost up!"'_ It was written with letters taken from magazines and newspapers. I had the undeniable certainty that the person who left this for me in the mailbox was also the gunman from the night of the pageant. I was frozen in place, my feet unable to move my body.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

His voice had taken on a soothing quality as he walked to my side.

"Some…someone left this for me…in the mailbox."

He took if from Irina's hands and looked over it. A look of anger flashed over his face while he read it. I brought my hands to my face. Someone was trying to kill me, but I had no clue who wanted me dead. He picked up the envelope from the table, folded the letter, and set it back inside.

"Irina, would you please make a light lunch for me and Bella. I'm going to take her to her room and help her get comfortable. Would you mind bringing it upstairs?"

"That's no problem, Edward. Take care of her."

She left the room quietly and Edward kneeled beside me. His fingertips brushed over my face,

"Beauty, I'm taking you to bed. You need to calm down."

He lifted me in his arms, and I had never felt this safe before. My tears kept falling, soaking his shirt. He pushed open the door with his shoulder, carrying me over to the bed. I did not want him to let me go, so I clung to his body.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, smoothing my hair. His arms felt divine around my shaking frame. "I promise you're safe, Bella."

My eyes were closed tightly, tears falling, and my makeup becoming a horrible mess. He should not see me looking this bad. I tried in vain to pull out of his arms, but he was having none of that. If anything, Edward held me tighter.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?

"Because I look terrible and you don't want to see me this way."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He pulled back slightly and lifted my chin upward. I was completely vulnerable now, my charms being set aside as he looked not just into my eyes, but my soul. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over my cheeks.

"From the moment I saw you on the verandah, I was captivated by you. You're my every fantasy, but more than that…you're my beauty. That's the first word that comes to my mind when I think about you. Please let me get to know you, Bella."

This was more than lust now. I felt something more for him, something deeper.

"Edward, I can't lie to you because I wanted you from that moment, too. I thought maybe, if I tried hard enough, then I could break down your resolve and seduce you. But now, that does not seem to be the right thing to do. I want you to know me, and I want to get closer to you."

There was a knock at the door.

"That's Irina with the food. Do you want to wash off your face?"

"Yes, and I need to change my clothes. Will you give me a few minutes, please?"

"Certainly."

I went into the bathroom, thankful for a few minutes alone. He called me his beauty, just like last night, and my heart soared when he did that. His eyes were sincere the entire time. I put my hair up and reached for the facial cleanser. He saw me last night without any make up, so why did this feel any different?

_ Because you are falling for him in a different way._

It was as plain as the nose on my face. Edward found that secret place in my heart that no one had ever gotten access to before him. He saw beyond the tiara and my flirtatious ways. I could have never simply seduced him with my exterior self…he deserved more than that. For the first time in my life, I wanted to have a real relationship with a man, and, from the way he talked, it seemed Edward wanted that, too.

The only other piece of clothing I had left in the bathroom was the blue slip which I left hanging on the door knob. My other alternative, being naked, did not seem like the proper choice at the time. I would have considered this several hours ago, but not anymore. I slipped it over my head and brushed through my hair. Hopefully, he would not dislike the way I looked.

Stepping out into the bedroom, I saw a tray with several sandwiches and cut up vegetables. Two glasses of tea were sitting on the bedside table. There was Edward, waiting for me with a gentle smile in his face.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"Yes. I hope what I'm wearing is okay."

He reached his hand out to me, and I spun around to let him see everything.

"I saw you in this last night, but you look even more stunning now."

"When did you see me?"

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"You were asleep with the door wide open. I couldn't help myself, so I went in here and made sure you were alright."

His words made me see his softer side…that he cared for me more then he let on.

"Have a seat and we can eat. Like I said earlier, I want to know who you are, Edward."

He told me about growing up in a suburb of Chicago called Libertyville. His grandparents lived in a large house close to his parents' place, so he visited with them frequently. He graduated at the top of his class and went to Notre Dame on a full scholarship to study criminal justice. I became more fascinated with him as he told me more of his life.

Of course he already knew about my life. I told him about my years in college prep school and my love of children, which lead to my degree from Carolina.

"Do you want to have children?"

I was not expecting him to ask that question.

"One day, yes, I'd love to have two or three. It also depends on what my future husband wants."

"So I take it that you want to get married someday?"

"Yes I do, Edward. I believe that my prince charming is out there, waiting to put a ring on my finger."

"What if he was from a different social class from you, say a blue collar man?"

His question peeked my interest. I had to give him an honest answer.

"If you must know, Edward, I have an attraction to men in law enforcement. I like knowing that there are men, as well as women, that risk their lives on a daily basis to protect and serve others. I think that qualifies as getting to know me."

He laughed after hearing my admission.

"I'm in a type of law enforcement career, Bella."

I looked over at him and ran my fingers through his thick hair.

"Perhaps that is one of the many reasons why I'm attracted to you."

He took my hand, brought it to his mouth and brushed it against his lips. One touch from him and I would surrender.

"If we're quiet about this, can we be together?"

"I hate to hide it from the world, but if that's what we have to do, then I'm for it."

Once again, I closed my eyes as his lips came closer to mine. There would be turning back after this point. We were falling into something that was bigger than we anticipated.

"My beauty," he whispered against my lips.

Slowly, gently he touched my lips with his, and it was nothing like I had imagined. There was nothing forceful; only a languid, smoldering touch that set me on fire. My hands moved to his hair to hold him closer, to feel the nearness of him. Our noses brushed together as our kiss deepened. His hands trembled as they cradled my face, angling it as his tongue slipped between my lips. I moaned into his mouth, never wanting him to stop.

We fell back onto the bed as our tongues mingled together in a sensual dance; the sensation was nothing short of euphoric. Once we pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine. We were completely out of breath.

"I've never had a first kiss like that before, Edward."

"That makes two of us," he said as he smiled.

Looking into his eyes, I became spellbound by him.

"Bella, we have to be exceptionally quiet about this. If my boss were to find out, I would be reassigned the following morning to another client. I can't risk losing you."

"No one will know but us. Can you do something for me?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Please kiss me again because once would never be sufficient."

He laughed as he held me close to his firm chest.

"I agree with you whole heartedly, beauty"

He captured my mouth with his, our wants and needs meeting simultaneously.

**That was all kinds of hot! I have the feeling Body Guardward will have much to say in the next chapter, and I'm sure you all want to hear from him. Please let me know what you're thinking. Love you all. XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4 His Carolina Girl

**Chapter 4 His Carolina Girl**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing a fic as much as much as this one. Reading your positive reviews makes my day brighter. Thank you to Kitty Masen for her excellent beta work. You are fabulous! Thank you also to my pre-reader, the DVS1, my pervy partner in crime. Wonder what Body Guardward has been thinking…**

I had come to discover a few things about South Carolina. The heat down here was almost unbearable, especially combined with the humidity. The people I had encountered so far were friendly, laid back. Then there are the women…well, one woman in particular.

Bella Swan had me under her spell. With one look from her chocolate brown eyes, I knew I was in trouble from the moment we met on the verandah. I fought it; damn did I ever fight the attraction. Everything she did was for my benefit, and I did not miss a moment of her flirtatious stares. It all changed though when she got that letter.

For a few moments, I felt nothing but rage and raw hatred at this person who wanted her dead. The entire situation took on a deeper meaning for both of us. No one was certain about what happened the night of the pageant. This brought it all home now. Bella was visibly upset over it, as should be expected. Feeling the urge to take care of her, I carried her to her bedroom. She opened up to me, became totally vulnerable in a way that may have surprised her. All of her pretense had been pushed aside and it was only us…a guy and a beautiful girl.

We knew we were taking a risk, as I told Bella about the consequences. I wanted to pursue this as much as she did, but the inevitable becoming harder to fight with every breath. When she told me that she was attracted to men in law enforcement, from that moment, I was certain my fate was in her delicate hands.

The feeling of her sweet lips was almost more than I could handle. A rush of desire and protectiveness flooded my senses as our kiss deepened. As I felt her tongue sweep over mine, I had to set her back on the bed. Her every touch had an emotion behind it, and I needed those emotions. Until she had to go to sleep, I kept my beauty next to me as much as possible, my fingers needing to be on her at all times.

I only left her long enough to tell her parents about the letter and to return to dishes to the kitchen. Charlie called the police and spoke with a detective. Renee was crying, wanting to see her daughter, so I escorted her upstairs. I left them alone, giving them some time together. After they were both assured that Bella was okay, they left for a night out, which left me alone with my Beauty.

We talked about going up to the university tomorrow, and when she spoke about USC, I could see the pride in her eyes. I would be more than happy to go with her to the speaking engagement tomorrow. She was concerned that I would be bored or uncomfortable. How could that happen when she kept me on my toes? Our first real test of our restraint would also happen tomorrow.

She fell asleep on top of me, her hand clutching my shirt. This was not the same woman I met over twenty four hours ago. She had become more vulnerable, unguarded…it was like I was seeing her for the first time. Now she was curled up like a small child. Bella was the most interesting mix of sensuality and innocence, but she kept that part hidden away from the rest of the world. I ran my fingers over her face, taking note of how soft her skin was.

Honestly, I was taken back when I saw that she was asleep, not that it bothered me. Every time I made a move to leave the bed, her grip on me became tighter. I knew she was scared to a degree, since there was someone that wanted to kill her. She confessed in a soft voice that she felt safe in my arms. The hours passed as I watched her, sleep eluding me, only allowing me to doze lightly. I saw the sun coming in through her window and I carefully removed her hand so I could take a shower.

I thought about her the entire time, so many questions going through my mind. Mostly, I wanted to know which direction this was headed. We could not be boyfriend and girlfriend; those titles were ridiculous to me. For now, she was simply my Beauty, and nothing could change that, even if she was a client. I got out quickly and changed into jeans and black shirt since we would be leaving soon.

I went back to her room to find Bella still sleeping. One of the straps of her top had fallen significantly, allowing me a view of more of her skin. Seeing her like this would be my undoing. My mouth watered at the sight of her, but we needed to take this slow.

_You kissed her after knowing her barely one day, Cullen._

So maybe we were moving a little fast, but if something is meant to be, then how do you stop it?

I sat next to her sleeping form and pulled her strap back over her shoulder. Her lips were in a perfectly kissable pout, so I gently pressed my own to them. _Maybe I can wake her like this every morning_. What? Where did that come from? Being completely unsure, I dismissed it from my mind, focusing on her instead. Her eyes fluttered open, and I was glad to see them.

"Good morning. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went downstairs."

"Morning to you, too, Edward. Did…we sleep together last night?"

"I held you while you were sleeping since you would not let go of me."

She looked a little bit embarrassed, but then she concentrated her gaze on me.

"That was the best night of sleep I've had in ages. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around me, her head tucked under my chin.

"Do you want to take a shower, Bella?"

She pulled back slightly.

"I need to get a shower since my hair is a mess. My tiara won't look right on my head if I don't get all dolled up. My public expects me to look a certain way."

She let out a heavy sigh, and I turned her chin toward my face.

"You look beautiful, and if other people put expectations on you, then they are fools. All you need to be is you."

I kissed her forehead softly.

"I needed to hear that, Edward."

"Go ahead and take your shower, Beauty. Breakfast will be ready for you."

I got up off the bed to leave the room, but I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me again without kissing me."

I barely had time to turn around before our lips crashed together in an intense kiss, tongues touching and swirling. She could send any man into a sensory overload, but I was the lucky one. The desire I had for her had to be reined in; apparently I would have to cultivate more patience. Bella was more than worth it.

We broke apart after a few soft pecks, her lips swollen.

"I think I need that shower now."

She was not the only one in need of something.

"I'll be at the table. Take your time."

I watched her walk into the bathroom before I left the room. It was time to behave in a professional manner; I was certain that her parents would not want to know that we had crossed over _that_ boundary. Her father was walking toward the door when I got downstairs. We greeted each other, shook hands.

"I don't know if I had the chance to tell you this, but thank you for taking care of my little girl. Yesterday was difficult for her, but you proved to me that you'll watch after her. Thanks."

"I was doing my job, Sir. Bella needed someone to talk to and someone that she felt safe around. I assure you I'll be with her constantly, watching over her. "

"That sounds good to me, Edward. I know you are going up to USC with her this morning. It's a busy campus, and the parking is a challenge. Good luck."

"Thank you, Charlie. Have a good day."

Needing some nourishment, I went into the kitchen to get some coffee and toast. I found Irina standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Have you ever had grits, Edward?"

"I can't say that I have, but I have a feeling that is what is in the pot."

"You are correct. Since you are in the south now, it might be a good idea to become acquainted with them."

She took down a bowl, scooped out some for me, and set it down on the island.

"I suggest you add some butter, salt, and possibly pepper. They are also good with bacon."

Now she had my attention.

"You didn't make any this morning?"

"I have it next to the stove, so give me a few minutes. You'll have plenty."

I could hear the sound of heels coming down the stairs, and I tuned my head to see my dazzling beauty. Her garnet dress made the most of her curves, framing her body sensuously. She caught my gaze, looked around the room, and blew me a kiss. Irina was none the wiser as she was involved with the task of cooking.

"I'll bring the food out to the table for you all."

I followed her into the dining room, pulling out a chair for her.

"There are not enough words to describe how gorgeous you look, Bella."

"The same could be said for you, Edward. I had to wear this today since the school colors are garnet and black. You'll fit in nicely with your suit. Are you really going to eat grits?"

"I am going to try them."

She giggled softly, and I was sure I could listen to that sound all day, along with other ones. Irina walked in with the rest of breakfast, set it on the table, and proceeded to leave the room.

"You know, I grew up on them since they were a staple. On Sunday nights, we would have grits after coming back from visiting with my grandma."

"Is that a happy memory for you?"

"Looking back on that time in my life, it was a good time since it was before my pageant activity began. Grandma made me feel unique since I was her last grandchild. I have plenty of cousins, but I never see them. They are much older than me with kids that are my age. She was my dad's mom."

I took a bite of my breakfast, and it was surprisingly good. They were warm, filling, not at all what I suspected they would taste like. Bella had dug into her food, quickly emptying her bowl. She left the bacon for me, even though I offered it to her. After a few bites of toast, she told me she was done and needed to get her bag and tiara. I finished my coffee as I waited for her.

Renee came into the room, looking happy for a change, but as soon as Bella came in, she wanted to talk with her.

"Honey, remember to stand up straight and enunciate your words clearly. The impression you make on these girls might last a lifetime. They are looking up to you since you are one of the most distinguished alumni of Carolina and a legacy in the sorority."

She was dusting off Bella's shoulders, fussing over her.

"Mama, thank you for the always subtle reminders," she deadpanned.

"I'm only thinking of your best interest. Now go knock 'em dead."

I think she was more than happy to leave with me because I was glad to be out of her mom's presence. The way she treated her daughter was ludicrous. Perhaps it bothered her that Bella was her own woman now, capable of making choices apart from her. Renee did not know her own flesh and blood very well if that was the case.

Once we took off for the university, she turned up the music, singing along with it. I loved listening to her voice, and I could not resist the temptation to hold her hand. No one would be able to see us doing this. There was something exciting about keeping this private. We had this incredible secret that we kept between only us. When the song ended, she looked over at me, showing me her pageant smile.

"For the talent portion, I sang _Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend_. The judges like a change from the deep emotional song choices most of the contestants perform. I even had a feathered boa I used for the routine."

"I can picture you doing that, Beauty. You sing very well."

Lifting her hand to my mouth, I placed a soft kiss on it.

"Your dad mentioned something about the parking. Is it that bad?"

"It can be difficult, but the place we are going has a reserved spot for me today. We'll be at the Horseshoe, specifically the McCutchen House. They have an upscale dining hall that was set aside for us. Rose will meet us there. All you need to do is keep me safe."

'I'll always keep you safe."

I heard a small gasp coming from her.

"Did…you say always?"

It was time to be honest.

"Bella, I will be here as long as you want me, even after we get home from Atlantic City."

The look on her face became softer, hardly able to conceal an emotion that was becoming clearer to me, to us.

"Your words make me feel better about the future, Edward. When this is over and we're finally alone, we need to talk more about this."

She pulled into a parking space that was underneath many trees.

"As a matter of fact, there are many things we need to do later on this afternoon. We have a training session together," I reminded her.

She placed her hand on my leg, coyly looking at me.

"I know you'll work me over," she said, winking at me.

There was a tapping sound on the window that brought us out of the moment. Rose was standing by Bella's side, bags in hand, waiting for her to get out.

"Sweetie, it's show time for you, so let's go and make a grand entrance," she said after we got out.

I walked near them, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior. There were plenty of young students milling around. The buildings were old brick ones, the sidewalk made of bricks as well. It looked like an old fashioned college campus, and I could see where it would appeal to Bella. We walked up a flight of stairs, and I told them to wait as I opened the door to look inside. A man waiting at the front welcomed us in. We were escorted to a main room where several young ladies were chattering.

Rose and Bella were getting ready for the presentation, taking her tiara out of the case to pin it to her hair. I set in a chair to the side, content to keep an eye on her. Minutes later, Bella was introduced by the president of her sorority, and she walked up to the podium. It did not matter if she was talking about how to change a tire; my Beauty was confident. She owned the room and all eyes were on her graceful form. Even though she had dreams of being a teacher, she would be an excellent public speaker. I was falling that much harder for her.

Once she was done speaking, some of the girls approached her personally. I walked over to her side, standing as close to her as possible. They talked for brief period, and one of them approached me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miss Swan's body guard."

"When you aren't busy, how would you like to go out with me for a drink at Harper's?"

I looked over at Bella, a flash of anger coming to her face.

"I don't think so," she began as turned to look at her. "Edward is here to keep his eye on me day and night. There are plenty of other men on campus for you to hunt down. Now please leave before you are escorted out."

The girl waked out, her head down, and Bella returned to finish talking with the other ladies. After they had left, Rose and Bella looked over her schedule, ironing out details. There was nothing planned for this weekend, but I remembered that we would be on the road the following one. So far, though, we were doing a good job at pretending not to be anything other than client and employee. Then, after Rose unpinned her tiara, it fell off her head to the floor. I began to reach for it at the same time that she did, and I saw down the front of her dress.

_ Can you say promise land?_

Our eyes met long enough for her to give me a look of pure seduction. Fortunately, Rose was not paying us much attention as she was gathering her things together. I swallowed hard as we began to stand up.

Think about baseball, the economy, or anything but her fabulous cleavage.

"I will give you a call over the weekend, sweetie, to let you know about next week."

"That's fine. We're going home now. Are you ready, Edward?"

"More than you will ever know."

I placed my hand on the small of her back, desperate to touch her. I helped her into her convertible and got in on my side. She drove like a woman possessed, zooming through the streets. Even though the air conditioner was on, her skin looked slightly over heated. She was quiet, a little too quiet. What was going on in her mind?

"Bella, are you okay? You have not said one word since we left. Are you upset?"

"No, I'm not upset. It bothered me that you were hit on, but, more than anything, I have needs that only you can…fulfill."

"That girl can't hold a candle to you. Like you said, I am here to keep my eye on you day and night. Now tell me about _these needs of yours_."

"I'd rather show them to you when we get home, Edward."

She floored it as she drove on the winding road of the neighborhood. In the blink of an eye, we were back at her parents' house, the car parked in the garage. She let out a sigh, taking the keys out of the ignition. I ran over to her side, eager to get her back into my arms.

"I missed you so much," she whispered as I held her for a brief moment.

"I know, Beauty, but we have to keep up the appearance for now. It's hot in here, and we need to eat. Come on in the house."

Once were inside, I left her to talk with her mom, who was waiting for us. I would only be gone long enough to change my clothes since we were working out this afternoon. My mind ran back to how wonderful she felt when I held her. Bella could flirt and tease the hell out of me, but I knew how to play the game, too. I had the intentions of making the most of our session.

She was seated at the table, eating her sandwich in a dainty manner.

"Did you mom leave?"

"She's gone to her garden club for the afternoon. I feel suddenly overdressed now."

I sat down to join her in a little lunch.

"Finish your food and then you can change your clothes.

"I'm almost done," she said softly.

Our eyes met as she took a drink of her tea; it was not easy to pull away from them.

"Let me go change, Edward. I'm eager for time alone with you," she whispered after setting her glass down.

Bella was the kind of woman who did not simply walk in and out of a room. She made an entrance or an exit that was on a larger scale. I watched her walk away only to turn her head and give me that look again. Indeed, she had me captive, and it was no use on denying it. The interest I had in my lunch was diminishing more by the moment. I left the table to go get some bottles of water from the fridge before walking up the back set of stairs.

I waited outside her door for a few moments, allowing her enough time to change her clothes. I could only imagine what she was going to wear.

"Bella, I'm waiting on you to come out."

She opened the door and stepped out. My jaw almost hit the floor. The only clothes that she had on were a bright blue halter bra and black fitted shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She turned around, giving me a full view.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. The room we use is down the hall."

My eyes were on her sweet ass while she walked in front of me. She opened the door, and, once it was closed, her arms were wrapped around my neck. I had just enough time to make sure we were alone before I pressed my mouth to hers in a deep, sensual kiss. Her hands ran over my back, my arms. I spread my fingers across her back, also, becoming engrossed in the feeling of her body. She swept her tongue over mine, causing me to moan. We broke apart, but my lips returned to her cheeks, her chin, her forehead.

"I thought we were supposed to be lifting weights and using the punching bag."

"We will soon, Beauty. I had to kiss you first."

"Mmmm, I'm not complaining."

I tickled her sides lightly, enjoying every little squirm of her sexy body.

"That's not fair," she said in between giggles.

"What's not fair about this?"

"Because I can't get out of your grip long enough to tickle you."

"Oh no, Bella, there is no chance that I will let you go."

In a sneaky move she moved her hand over to run it under the band of my shorts. Immediately, I stopped ticking her and became lost in the feeling of her hand on my bare skin. My breathing hitched as she moved her hand up my torso. I lifted my shirt over my head, watching her eyes widen.

"I know we are going to get hot, so I might as well take that off."

She was speechless as I went over to the weight bench.

"Come over here and let's get started, Bella."

I watched her lie down on her back, her hands gripping the bar.

_I'd rather her grip something else_.

As I tried my very best to push those images aside, I focused on how she was lifting the weights. She was pulling the back too fast to her body.

"Slow down when you pull in back to your body. You'll build more muscle strength if you do it that way."

I watched her as she finished her set, and we moved onto the hand weights. I picked up a set to have her mirror my actions. She kept up rather well with me, although she was using a lighter set than I was. The muscles in her legs were well defined, but that was no big surprise.

"Do you have to wear a swimsuit in the competition?"

"Yes. I have a standard white bikini that I wear."

"I hope to see it on you soon."

"Perhaps we can take a small trip up to Lake Murray this Saturday. I won't wear the pageant bikini, but I have other ones that might tantalize you."

I moved over to her body, pushing her on her back on the mat.

"Beauty, everything about you tantalizes me."

My mouth was on her neck, kissing her fragranced skin. I could almost hear the sound of her purring as I kissed behind her ear. The feeling of her barley covered chest next to mine was spurring me on to move my mouth further over her. Bella had her hands on my shoulders, pressing into them.

"I'm falling for you, and I never want to stop," I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm, Edward,"

I was not sure if she felt that way yet, but I could no longer hold it back from her. Looking into her chocolate eyes, I got my answer, even if she was not ready to say it out loud.

Bella was falling, too.

**Who else thinks he's right? Please let me know your thoughts! Love you all! XXOO**


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond Temptation

**Chapter 5 Beyond Temptation**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all! Who else has fallen for Body Guardward? I know I'm all tangled up in him. Many thanks and much love for my beta, Kitty Masen. You're the best, doll! To my pre-reader, the DVS1, thank you, and you know I put certain conversations to good use through the characters. Bella would like to let you all know her thoughts, too.**

BPOV

Did he really say what I think he said? Did he tell me he was falling for me? My breath caught in my throat after he made that admission. This gorgeous man who rendered me speechless felt the same way about me as I did for him? Our eyes were locked, and I felt myself slipping away. As much as I wanted to see if his mind was as dirty as mine was, the fact that he told me those five little words made me feel better than any tiara placed on my head.

"Edward Cullen, I can't put my finger on it, but there is something about you that makes me want to bare my soul to you. Falling for you is an understatement."

"I saw it in your eyes, Bella. Why hide from the truth?"

"Because it scares me," I said, wiggling out from underneath him. "What am I supposed to do when you leave…my life is here, and your life is in Chicago."

I walked over to the punching bag and kicked it with as much force as possible.

"Beauty, listen to me. I told you earlier that I would be here after we got back from Atlantic City. When two people care for each other, they find a way to work through their difficulties. I'm overwhelmed by how fast this hit me, too."

He got up and walked to the other side of the bag, holding it.

"Get your gloves on and hit this thing so you can release all of your tension."

"I'm pretty fierce when it comes to kickboxing," I told him as he watched me get my gloves on.

"Show me what you've got."

I spun around on my heel and hit it again, feeling better already. Walking a few feet closer, I lifted one arm up to protect my face and jabbed at it over and over.

"Good job. Let out your anger at your mom now."

_There would not be much of that bag left._

"You expect too much from me, Mama," I yelled as I slammed the side of my foot into it. "I'm always a little too overweight for you. My grades were never high enough. I joined the wrong fuckin' sorority. Now you think you can keep running my life because…"

My body was becoming weaker from the explosion of my emotions. It amazed me how much I had held back for years. My legs were shaking; sweat was dripping down my body. The level of exertion I had in this session was far greater than any other. It didn't take much longer and my legs gave out, and I fell onto the mat. Edward came over to my side, removing the gloves from my hands. I flexed my fingers once they were off, feeling the pounding of the blood through my veins.

"You need to drink some water, Bella. Dehydration is not your best friend."

He handed me a bottle and lifted me up, placing his arm around my back. I drank it as I lay my head on his shoulder, relishing in the way his body felt near mine.

"How much anger have you been holding back?"

"More than I was willing to admit…to any one beside you that is. But I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"You need to soak in the tub for a while to relax your muscles. I can start it for you if that is what you want. "

A bath with him presented multiple possibilities for me.

_And I thought I was hot now…_

Turning around, I fluttered my eyelashes at him as he gave me a stunning grin. I dragged a finger down the center of his chest, watching it go down his skin. A noise that sounded like a low growl resonated in his chest. Knowing that I was getting to him in this manner made me very content, and he was not doing a thing to stop me.

"That idea is very inviting. I have some bath salts on the side of the tub for you to pour in for me."

He stood up, offered his hand to pull me to my feet. My legs were wobbly, but we got out of the room and down the hall to my room. Sitting down at my vanity, I removed my Nikes and socks before pulling my hair out of the pony tail. It was too tight, making my scalp hurt. I would soon need another trip to the beauty salon for a regular trim before we left for vacation down at the Isle of Palms. This trip would be the best one ever since Edward would be with me, although I wish it were just the two of us. I would probably be in love with him by the week's end if not sooner. _What the hell?!_

I know I have feelings for the man beyond lust, but was this love? He made me feel safe, protected, and I could be me around him. Edward was not interested in the side of me that I presented to other people. I wanted him in ways that were foreign to me. While there were other guys in my life before him, they only knew me as a beauty queen. Our relationships were vacuous, devoid of any long term potential. There were other goals I had to attain before I could truly ever fall in love. Yet here I was staring it right in the face.

"Bella, your bath is ready. I'm going to be in my room if you need anything."

"Thank you. I'll be done in a little bit."

"You're welcome," he replied, walking away to give me privacy.

I stripped out of my clothes as I went into the bathroom. The sight of the bubbles almost overflowing onto the floor coupled with the heady fragrance of the products was surprising. I was only expecting some water and a sprinkle of salts. Edward had gone overboard, but I liked it. Sinking into the tub, I felt very pampered as I closed my eyes. His body, from what I saw, was lean, sculpted, very sexy…everything I wanted in a man physically. The feeling of his bare skin was etched into my memory for all time.

Running my hands over my curves, I imagined his hands beneath mine as I told him exactly the way to touch me. My dream from the other night came to the forefront of my mind. I stood up to grab the detachable shower head and turned the water on, directing it at my aching pussy. The anger I had previously stored up was nothing compared to the sexual tension that was building inside. I pinched my nipples, imagining his mouth on them as I began to moan. The water was hitting my walls with a force that I knew would pale in comparison when he finally does make love to me. I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm take ahold of my body, his name coming out of my mouth repeatedly. Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella, I've been standing here trying to get your attention. Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, I'm far more than okay, Edward."

"Do you need me to come in there?"

"Only if you want to see me all covered in bubbles."

There was a few minutes of silence, then the door opened. I had sunk under the water, so he was not going to see me completely naked. Not that I would have minded if he did. He sat next to me.

"Since I have been assured that you are fine, I am not going to ask why you were crying out my name."

"I had my reasons, Edward. What are you doing?"

"I was trying to take a nap, but now that's out of the question,' he said before pressing his lips to my forehead. "Beauty, you more than tempt me. There is nothing that I want more than to lift you out of this tub and ravage you in bed. But it can't happen yet."

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one harboring those…desires."

"I never stood a ghost of a chance when I laid my eyes on you, Bella."

The feeling of his fingers over my face was sublime. I moved closer to where he was sitting, and placed my hands on the side of his face. Our lips slowly touched after I pulled him closer to me. While it was not desperate, there was the ever present need taking over. His hand was on the back of my neck as his tongue plunged onto my mouth, greedily exploring. I sucked on his mouth, wanting everything he was giving me in that moment. He broke away, breathing hard.

"There is nothing, and I mean nothing, left for me to pray for now that I have you, Beauty."

He got up, walked out the door, leaving me by myself again. I showered off the bubbles and washed my hair. Once I was out of the bathroom and in my bedroom, I began to think about what just happened in there between us. It went beyond the physical realm. There was only one thing I felt certain of beyond a shadow of a doubt now. I was in love with Edward Cullen, falling deeper by the moment. There was no one else on earth that could sneak into my heart and claim it like he had.

While all of this made me deliriously happy, we had to keep this between us. How I longed to go out with him in public as more than a body guard and the beauty queen he was assigned to protect. I wanted more of everything with him. Then moments we spent alone were becoming more valuable to me. At least we had the nighttime to be together.

I got dressed in a hurry, wanting to see him again. Irina would have dinner ready soon. I waked through the bathroom and knocked on his door.

"Edward? I'm going downstairs to eat supper."

He did not make any response, so I called his name again. Since I did not hear anything, I cracked to door to peek inside. I saw him lying on his side, his face toward me. Walking on my toes, I quietly made my way over to his side. His unruly hair had fallen over his face and I brushed it aside.

"I love you," I said in a whisper before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

The smell of grilled chicken hit me as I walked down the stairs. Daddy was home, sitting at the table.

"Hello Bella. How did everything go up at Carolina?"

"It was great, Daddy. Many of the sorority girls were in attendance. Did you have a good day at work?"

He set down his glass, looking directly at me.

"It was good, but I need to talk with you about something. You know we have the trip to the beach coming up soon. Your mama and I can't make it this year."

"Why won't y'all be there?"

"I have a medical conference that I cannot miss. Renee will be traveling with me to Atlanta since she wants to do some shopping."

"Does that mean the trip to the beach is canceled?"

"No, not at all. You and Edward can go together since it's not safe for you to be alone."

I jumped up, ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy. I wanted to get away from all of the pressure and responsibilities for a little while before we go to Miss America."

"You deserve a break, honey, and this way, if Edward is with you, I won't have to worry about your safety."

Irina came waking in with two large bowls.

"Where is Mama?"

"She's having dinner with some of her junior league friends. They are planning a fundraiser. Where is Edward?"

I set down my fork and swallowed a bite of salad.

"He's taking a nap. I think the heat got to him earlier today."

_Among other things._

We sat quietly as we ate together. I could never do this with Mama anymore. Her critical nature came out too often, and I'm sure Daddy was glad to have a relaxed meal at home without her. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I have not told you this lately, but I'm proud of you, Bella. You have turned into an extraordinary young lady."

He got up and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too."

He left the room and went upstairs. It was a rare occasion that he told me those words, and I cherished them. I finished my dinner, feeling relaxed and happy in the knowledge that Edward and I would have a week alone at the beach. Thoughts flooded my mind as I imagined the things we would do together. I stepped away from the table, walking around for a few minutes. I sat on the couch in the living room, peering out of the window. Night was falling rapidly. My swing from childhood was moving in the breeze. I thought about that little girl, wishing I could tell her that she would be as marvelous as she dreamed of becoming.

Long fingers stroked my cheek as I lay my head on my hands.

"Beauty, I think we're all alone now. Your dad is asleep and Irina said good night to me when I came down the stairs. Let me hold you."

After I stood up, he gathered me into his arms, and I knew this is where I wanted to be forever.

"I missed you at dinner, but I knew you needed to rest. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

He placed a kiss behind my ear.

"Since you starred in them, I have to dismiss the word pleasant in favor of magnificent."

A shiver ran down my spine as he continued to kiss my neck. I felt beautiful every time he caressed me. How could I not fall for Edward? While it was thrilling to know that we had to keep this as a secret, the fact that I was losing myself to him was exponentially greater. Deep down, I was almost certain he felt the same. When I looked in his eyes, I saw something akin to deep affection…the kind that could sweep a girl off her feet.

I moved my face to look at him. He was all heat and intensity, the smoldering burn of a thousand suns. When he ran his nimble fingers over my high cheekbone, I wanted to surrender to him. It was becoming far too challenging to keep any mental focus.

"Come outside with me. I need some fresh air, Edward."

I took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. When we stepped out on the verandah, we kept walking onto the lawn. The trees were heavy with leaves and lingering magnolia blossoms, their fragrance unavoidable. Our house was far enough from the road where no one could see a person clearly. We had the luxury of privacy.

"Catch me if you can," I told him as I ran from him laughing.

I dashed away, wanting him to run after me, find me, and pin me against a tree. On the side of the house, there was a large dogwood, enough so that I could hide for a few seconds. My giggles gave me away as his hand was on my arm moments later. Playfully, I struggled to get away from him, but he would have nothing to do with that. Edward had me next to his body, our faces inches apart.

"Beauty, you'll never be far from me," he said before pressing his lips on the edge of my mouth. His hands were fisting the back of my shirt, as I tugged on his hair. We were getting caught up in the moment, in our rapture of one another. He would have me begging on my hands and knees if we continued to kiss in this manner, his tongue lingering in my mouth.

"Sit with me on the swing, my beloved," I quietly said to him, letting the endearment slip from my subconscious. I was peeling my pride away for him, setting all barriers aside for the possibility of us.

"Is that how you see me?"

"You are my beloved because I feel you in my soul, Edward."

The most amazing, heart rendering smile came over his face. He lifted me up into his arms, swinging me around. With him, there was freedom and a lightness that I had never known before in my life. He offered me the opportunity to find a new way of living, and I was going to take advantage of it. When we ambled over to the swing, Edward sat down before taking me into his lap. Happily, I snuggled into his embrace as he began to push off the ground.

"My family normally goes to the Isle of Palms for a week in July, but this year, Mama and Daddy will be in Atlanta for a medical conference. So that leaves just you and me…and a beach house. I doubt you would say no to that invitation."

"Bella, not only would I say yes to this, I would give up my autographed Earnie Banks baseball to go with you."

"Why am I not surprised that you're a Cubs fan?"

He brushed his lips over mine, the sensation making me dizzy.

"I would love to escort you on vacation, my beauty. When do we leave?"

"It's the weekend after the peach festival. We can drive down there in my car with the top down," I said, touching my finger to his lips. "You know Daddy insisted that you come with me."

"It might be a good thing that I am your body guard, otherwise, I doubt he would let me be this close to you all the time."

He placed soft butterfly kisses on my face as we rocked back and forth.

"I need to get you to bed because it's getting late."

A loud popping noise rang out causing Edward to set me on the ground and cover me with his body. Panic washed over me as I thought about what was going on. I heard the sound of a car driving by quickly and the popping noise became more distant. He kept his body over me for several more minutes. A rush of tears came down my face as I feared for his safety more than my very own. In the blink of an eye, I was scooped up in his arms on our way inside the house.

He held my shaking body close to his, walking up the stairs carefully. Once we got to the second floor, Daddy came rushing out of the bedroom, wanting to know what happened.

"I can't say for sure, but it sounded like gunfire, Sir. Let me set her down first."

He took me into the bedroom to lay me on the bed, and Daddy followed to talk with him.

"Did you see anything?"

"A black SUV drove by, but I could not see the tag clearly. I covered Bella with my body so that she would not get hurt."

Daddy came over to my side, looking over my scrapes.

"You've got a few cuts, honey. Let me get some band aids and antiseptic."

Before leaving the room, he turned to Edward.

"You did a good job protecting her. Thank you son."

Curling up into a ball, I continued to cry, praying that this nightmare would end. The police told my dad that they had no leads on this case. Nothing about this was clear to me because I did not know anyone that hated me this much. Edward came to my side, rubbing his hand over my back. I wanted him to hold me, but I knew Daddy would be back any moment.

"My leg really hurts right now. Can you look at it?"

After I turned over and stretched it over the bed, he examined the cut on my lower calf. My father came walking through the door, first aid kit in hand. They worked together to remove some small pieces of gravel and to clean my leg up. I winced when he applied the antibiotic, wiping at my eyes. When Daddy was done he looked up at me with a watery smile.

"The police will catch whoever this person is, Bella. I will call them in the morning. Edward, they will need to talk with you to get details. I'm going back to bed and your mama should be home soon."

He kissed the top of my head before going back to his room. I felt exhausted, drained as if the happiness we shared was pulled from us. This person was getting closer to me, and I had come to the realization that my life truly was in danger. The only place I was truly safe anymore was in the house, but there was always the chance that someone could shoot at me through a window. A deep sadness took over my psyche, coupled with the understanding that Edward was facing this headlong with me. While he was trained for this, it still bothered me that he could be in harm's way. That thought made me sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, collapsing on the floor in a sobbing heap. He was by my side, comforting me with his touch and his words.

"Beauty, I will do whatever I need to do to keep you safe. Look into my eyes and see that I won't allow someone to hurt you. Everything I have ever wanted is right here in my arms."

"But you don't understand, Edward. You could die trying to keep me safe and…and…"

He took my face in his hands, urgently kissing my lips.

"Don't say it's not worth it, Bella. You can't fool yourself into believing that the depth of my feelings for you does not go that far. Your fears and anxieties are getting the best of you. Believe me when I tell you that I will do my job and protect you no matter what lengths I have to take."

He took a washcloth out of the drawer and ran warm water over it. Gently, he ran it over my face, taking care of me when I was not strong enough to do it on my own. Concern and love were ever present in his gaze.

"I don't know if I'm doing exactly what you would do to clean your face, but I wanted to help you anyway that I could."

"It's perfect, Beloved, and you make me feel more beautiful than any crown ever could."

He smiled at me, the first time since we sat on the swing.

"Coming from you, that is quite a compliment, but your beauty is far more than physical. It's your heart and personality that reveal your true grace. That is what tempts me more than anything. Where is your hairbrush?"

"It's on my dressing table."

"Take my hand," he said.

He pulled me up on my feet, and we walked back to the bed. I tucked my legs under my body as he went to get my brush.

"I've never done this before, so you will have to tell me if I'm doing this wrong."

He dragged it over my tresses with care. It was a truly intimate act of love that he was doing for me. Edward made me feel cherished, which was unusual for me to feel that way. With every passing moment, I was losing myself to him, and I was relieved to let go of the woman I once was. I had an empty, vacuous existence before I met him. Once upon a time, I would have been the woman who married many times over for a name or maybe money, but I was not that woman any more. Was Edward the catalyst for the change? I could not answer that, and at that moment it did not matter.

"Your hair is soft, Bella. Did you like that?"

I turned my head around to look at him.

"That was one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever done for me. I cannot tell you how special you made me feel."

"Let me tuck you in because I know you are exhausted."

"I need to change my clothes first."

I went to my dresser, looking for the right slip.

"I'll be right back. Let me get out of these clothes," he told me.

He did not close either door behind him, so I knew I only had a few moments to change. The t- shirt and shorts were going in the hamper, along with my undergarments. The white satin slip felt cool as it I slipped it over my body. Once I turned off the lamp, I felt him push my hair to one side, his lips ghosting over my neck. I lifted my arms around his neck, his hands moving over the front of my body, coming to rest over my stomach.

"Beauty," he whispered, "why do you do this to me?"

"What? I only sleep in satin."

He licked the spot behind my ear, pleasure bursting through my body.

"It will not happen tonight, but soon you will only wear a smile when you fall asleep."

I felt the wetness pool between my legs.

"Will you hold me all night?"

"Tonight, tomorrow night, and every night in the foreseeable future."

He led me over to the bed, pulled the sheets down, and I got into the center. Once he was next to me, I set my head on his firm chest, wishing he was not wearing a shirt. I ran my hand underneath it, placing it over his heart. Sleep was taking over far too quickly for me to be able to enjoy his kisses.

"Close your sweet brown eyes and have sweet dreams. I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up."

He kissed my eyelids as they closed one final time. I thought I was already dreaming when I heard his whispered voice once again.

"I love you too, my beauty."

**They are in love! It was only a matter of time before he caved. Who was shooting at them? Let me know your thoughts. XXOO **

'


	6. Chapter 6 Desire Meets Love

**Chapter 6 Desire Meets Love**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all! It's getting pretty hot in Columbia, isn't it? Grab a glass of sweet tea with ice and settle in. Body Guardward has some thoughts to share with you all. Kitty Masen, you are a fabulous beta. Thank you for everything you do. The DVS1, you always share the best ideas. By the way, the mascot for the University of South Carolina is the Gamecock. Pease keep that in mind as you read the chapter. Also, the lyrics from the song "Southern Girl" are from the group Incubus.**

EPOV

Her sun kissed skin glowed as she ran down the beach, the wind playing with her hair. I finally caught up to her, taking her into my arms, and pulling her down to the sand.

"Do you like it when I chase after you, Beauty?"

"Mmmmm, I do."

Our bodies were a tangled mess as I claimed her mouth over and over. Her hips were grinding against me as I became unbearably harder. I wrapped my fingers around both of her wrists and held them over her head as I untied the strings of her bikini. Seconds later, her luscious tits were on display for me, and I blew on her nipples, making them harder. Once the other part of her swimsuit was cast aside, her naked body was mine to ravish. I captured her nipples in my mouth, lavishing them with my tongue and my teeth. I trailed my fingers down her arms and the sides of her torso, feeling her shiver under my touch. With one hand pressed firmly into the small of her back, my other hand found what it was looking for… and my fingers spread her folds apart before I plunged them into her wet pussy. As I continued to lick my way over her body, she writhed in pleasure, my eyes and ears feasting on every sound, every movement. I pressed my fingers inside her, curling my fingers in an upward position as I dragged them in and out.

"Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"Only you…Edward…only you."

Her walls became tighter around my fingers, my cock aching to experience this tightness. In one quick move, my swim trunks were gone and my fingers were replaced by my throbbing cock. She shattered around me again as I moved in as deeply as possible. The waves were crashing over us as I felt my internal pressure building immensely.

"Fuck, Beauty…I'm…I'm."

I could not stop fucking her as my cum shot out and coated her walls. Her body was wrapped around mine, as it was meant to always be.

I looked up to a very bright sun and I blinked my eyes several times.

Damn it! I was having the best possible dream about Bella, and now I had a massive hard on. It did not help that she was pressed next to me, her very cute ass barely covered by her very short slip. I let out a deep breath as I tried to adjust my position. Much to my pleasure, she had stayed in my arms all night. Every so often, I caressed her face or her shoulders, memorizing the beautiful details of her body. She had a small dent in her chin and dimpled shoulders, which was a very inviting spot for my lips. There was nothing about her that did not intrigue me or call to me. But I was unsure as to what she saw in me.

Bella could have any man she wanted, but she chose me…a guy who has only his heart to offer.

We came from two very different worlds. Bella's family had old money and prestige while I came from one that was working class. She never had to want for anything, except for genuine affection, which I was more than willing to give her. While I knew her parents loved her, I could not handle the way her mom treated her. At least she would have a week away from her soon.

That brought another set of thoughts to the forefront of my mind. Charlie had basically demanded that I accompany his daughter to the beach. It would be the two of us, alone in a house by the sea. How would I ever be able to control my growing need for her when she would be living in a two piece swimsuit all day?

There was a knock at her door, and I got up as fast as possible, running to my room. I hated to get out of her bed that way, but her parents might kill me if they found me snuggled with Bella. As I closed the bathroom door, I caught her gaze briefly as she began talking to her mom. Letting out a deep breath, I sat on the bed, waiting for Renee to leave so I could return to the place I belonged…next to my Beauty.

Voices became louder, a door slammed. Bella came crashing into my room, her face covered in tears.

"I…I have to get… out of _this house_, Edward."

I took her in my arms, her body visibly shaking. Watching her cry was breaking my heart because I felt there was not enough that I could do for her.

"What did she say to you?"

She took a few deep breaths before she spoke.

"To sum it all up, Mama told me that since I was outside last night, I was behaving recklessly. She also said I should be ashamed for having such little regard for my safety or yours."

"Your mother said those words to you? I have a few select ones I would like to share with her."

"No, please don't talk to her, especially right now," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Let's forget about her and take a day for us. You wanted to see me in a bikini, right?" she grinned, looking up at me through her long lashes.

Her sassy side was reappearing.

"Bella, I would never turn down an opportunity to see you in one. What is it that you want to do?"  
"My parents have a house over at Yacht Cove by Lake Murray that we can use for the day. It's smaller than our home here, but it's comfortable."

I took her hands in mine, lifting them up to my lips to kiss them. She gave me an amazing smile in return

"There's only one problem with that…my swim trunks are at home in Chicago."

"That's not a problem, Edward. We can go by Salty's in Five Points and pick one up for you."

Tension was in the air as we looked into each other's eyes, getting lost in our shared gaze.

"I think I need to change my clothes first," Bella said before turning to walk away.

"Wait, didn't you tell me just yesterday to never leave you with out a kiss? I think that applies to me as well, Beauty."

I took her face in my hands, bringing it closer to my own. Her warm lips were on mine as we began our slow exploration of each other's mouths. Our tongues passed over each other in a languid dance of passion. She moaned into my mouth, and I was a goner because she owned me. When we pulled back to breathe, I lifted her chin to let her see my eyes.

"I have something to tell you, but it has to wait till later on."

A puzzling look washed over her face.

"I don't understand."

"All I ask is that you trust me because I'm waiting for the right moment for you to hear it clearly."

_Because I told you I love you last night after you fell asleep, and the next time I say it I want you to be wide awake._

"I trust you with my life, my Beloved. Now, let me peruse my closet to find just the thing to wear."

I was certain she would find something that would drive me into madness. As I pulled out some shorts and a shirt, I heard her mumbling something from her about getting overheated so early in the morning. She was not the only one who was suffering from this ailment. It required every ounce of self-restraint I had not to tell her the things of my heart a few minutes earlier. She would know this afternoon, without a shadow of a doubt I was in love with her.

I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Looking down at the counter, I realized I liked how our things were there together sharing the same space…as if it were always meant to be that way. As I was going through my usual morning routine, Bella knocked at the door.

"When you get done, I need your opinion on something."

"Give me one minute and I will be finished."

After spraying on some cologne, I opened the door and was certain she was trying to torture me. Her long legs were crossed and she was bent over them, tying some ribbons around her ankles. Yet again I was given a clear view of her beautiful cleavage that I was trying not to think about. Second later, she sat back up, looked at me, and licked her lips.

"Do you think this dress is…appropriate?"

I was dumbfounded as she stood up, twirled around, and left me speechless. Bella was wearing a halter dress with cherries on it. My feet could not get me over to her fast enough. Once she was in my arms, I kissed her deeply, our tongues brushing, tangling. She shivered as my fingers trailed over her bare spine.

"You belong to me now, Beauty," I whispered against her lips before kissing her once more.

Her fingertips grazed over my hairline and down my face slowly.

"Please…please don't ever leave me, Edward."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Are you ready to get out of here and play hooky?"

"That was my plan all along, so let me get my bags and we can be on our way."

We left her room and went down the back set of stairs since Bella needed to get the spare set of keys from the kitchen. She wrote a message on the dry erase board in the garage letting her parents know that we were headed out for the lake. After we were in the car, she opened the garage door and took off down the gravel driveway. Riding with her was truly an experience. I loved listening to her sing because it was something she enjoyed. Every now and then, she would look in my direction and drop her oversized sunglasses down her nose.

We parked in front of several stores and restaurants. Since she knew to wait on me to open the door for her, I went over to let her out of the car. Even though she was used to every luxury under the sun, I had to pamper her in my own way. I kept my hand on the small of her back since I was unsure if I could hold her hand at this moment. When we were in Salty's, Bella made fast work of picking out swim wear for us. I stayed by her side as her face lit up when she made her selections and purchases.

"I have one more stop for us to make before we get to the lake house," she told me as she sat down in the car, tucking her skirt under her legs. I hoped to feel them around me sooner as opposed to later.

"We can go anywhere you would like. I'm here for the ride, so to speak, amongst other things."

She gave me a wicked smile as I closed her door.

"Edward Cullen," she began as I sat down in the passenger seat, "you have no idea what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into with me."

"I'll take my punishment gladly from you, Beauty," I said as I placed a quick kiss on the inside of her wrist.

She let out a soft sigh before starting the engine.

"You never told me where you wanted to go."

"It's a place on Huger Street called Cromer's. They sell party supplies, but I need to get a bag of boiled peanuts. They have the best ones in Columbia."

"Did you just say boiled peanuts, Bella?"

"Yes I did, and before you can turn your nose up at them, I would highly suggest you try them first."

She was priceless as she defended her southern food. It made me adore her that much more as I saw her sassiness appear. Maybe I would try them just to see how she would react. One day, maybe I could take her home to Chicago for a visit and let her try some of the food I grew up eating. The more I thought about it, there was the possibility for us to have a future. As soon as the police find who wanted her dead, then we could move forward.

We parked and went inside to get her all necessary boiled peanuts. As we walked through the store, I heard Bella giggling over something while I kept searching to make sure she was safe. She went over to a rack and proceeded to pick up a t-shirt that said COCKS in large letters on it.

"I have to get you this shirt, Edward, for many reasons. You have to have something to wear from USC."

I had to laugh at her because I knew what she was implying, and I knew there was no way to stop her. After she paid for her purchase, we were back in her convertible and headed down the interstate. It was the perfect moment to hold her hand as she weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly. Mostly, she stayed in the far left lane doing around seventy most of the way.

"We'll stay on twenty-six until we get to Lake Murray Boulevard. Thank goodness the traffic is not as bad today. We should not have as much difficulty getting to Yacht Cove today. And, just to let you know, I've never brought any other guy up here."

"You've never come up here with another man?"

"No, and while I'm making confessions, I have only slept with one guy also. It was during my freshman year at Carolina. His name was Mike and we were together for a few months. I thought I was in love, but he was one of the biggest liars I have ever known. I caught him with one of my sorority sisters after finals were over in December. After we split up, I was too busy with charity work, pageants, and school work to care about love."

"And now that you are out of school, how do you feel about it?"

The corners of her lovely mouth turned upward in a smile.

"I'm ready for you to romance me, love me, and claim me as your own."

"All in due time, Beauty. And just for the record, you have been mine since I laid my eyes on you. It was only a matter of you realizing that fact."

When I pressed my lips to her soft hand, she let out sweet moans that made me want to hear more. I ran my fingers in lazy circles over the exposed part of her leg once I set her hand down to let her drive. The time passed as we made it to a gated community. Bella greeted the security officer and we drove through the neighborhood. The sun was reflecting off the water as we drove by it. She pulled into a winding driveway that was near a dock and parked under a tree.

"I need you to stay by my side as I do a search. You're too important to me for anything to happen now."

I looked around the property briefly as I stepped out of the car. Once I decide the area was secure, I went to her door to help her step out. We walked up a large set of stairs to get to the front door. When she opened the door, I took her hand in mine and we walked through the house. Bella knew I had to keep her safe, and I kept her behind my back as I searched the house.

"Everything appears fine, Bella. What do you want to do now?"

She batted her lashes at me and I almost came undone when she rubbed her body next to mine.

"I think a swim is in order to cool us off, Beloved" she said, walking away. My eyes were glued to her as she took out a very red two piece swimsuit and left me waiting, unsure of how I would react to our mutual desire. I searched through the bag to get my swim trunks out and put them on. She was in the bathroom, so I changed in the adjoining room. The sweet sound of her laughter filled my ears as she came out of the bathroom, and my heart pounded faster as my eyes roamed over her sexy body.

"Edward, cat got you tongue?"

I was entirely speechless because no woman on this planet should _ever_ be this enticing. Never in my life was I drawn to a woman, much less wanted to claim her as my own. But Bella brought out my possessive streak in spades.

"Beauty, you have heard every compliment under the sun, and you know damn well how gorgeous you are. That only leaves me one option."

I waked over to her, placed my arms around her waist, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was passionate as we devoured each other's mouths; not even an inch of space was between us. The feeling of her almost naked body so near to mine was almost too much to bear. I let my hands move over her back, barely sweeping over her ass. She gasped when I moved my mouth over to her ear, sucking and nibbling on her tender, fragranced skin.

"Mmmmm, Edward. I'm losing all of my composure."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Her moans were spurring me on, but we needed to stop, even though I wanted to peel this skimpy swimsuit off her. I gave her one last kiss on her forehead and took her hand in mine.

"Let me get you wet in the lake."

She raised her eyebrows at me in response.

"And I thought you were a gentleman, Mr. Cullen."

"I'll always be one, Bella, but you bring out my baser side," I told her as we made our way out of the house and toward the water. The sunlight made her hair shine as the wind played with it. I wanted to see it across a pillow as I made love to her. Never in my life would I have even considered that I would find happiness in place as foreign as South Carolina. Yet it was a close to me as her fingertips now, the very ones that I was caressing as we sat down on the dock.

"I'm letting you know ahead of time that I am not a very good swimmer. If you have any plans of dunking me underwater, know that you'll need to get me back up quickly. I've almost drowned a few times."

"How did that happen?"

She slid down into the water after I got into it.

"Once when I was five years old, I was pinned under a guard rail in a neighbor's pool by an older child. Fortunately, my dad saw my hand sticking up and got me out before I was too far gone. The second time, I was in the ocean and a rip current pulled me out. If it had not been for a lifeguard, I might have died."

"Are you are not fearful of water?"

"I am okay as long as I have someone near me that I trust and that can swim better than me," she said as looked directly into my eyes.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Beauty."

I had my arms wrapped around her slender waist as the waves lapped at our skin. Her face glowed with pure happiness. I captured her lips with my own in a tender kiss, and I felt her shudder under my fingers as I ran them over her spine. She placed her feet over mine as we went father out into the water. I could feel her hesitation as she clung to me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Look into my eyes and know that you are safe."

"I…I trust you explicitly."

We stayed in the water for a short time, and I was glad to see that she became more relaxed. The kisses we shared were brief, causing me to need more of her.

"As much as I like being out here, can we go back inside, Edward. I'm a little tired of water and I would like to be back on dry land."

"We can do whatever you want."

Once we were back on the dock, we laced our fingers together, and I could not get over how wonderful this simple act of affection was with her. She shivered as the wind blew against us. Getting a towel wrapped around her body was vastly important because I did not like the thought of her being cold.

"I should have done this earlier," I said as I stopped her and scooped her up into my arms, carrying her to the door.

"I like it when you do this," she confessed in a soft voice. Her fingers were playing with my hair as I brought her back to the bedroom. After I set her on the bed, I went to get towels for us from the bathroom. I returned to her side to dry her body off by myself because I wanted her to know how deeply I cared. The tension between us was building exponentially. Her tongue darted out over her full lips and I let out a low growl. In the blink of an eye, we were lost in a frenzy of intense kissing. Her bottom lip was between my teeth as I felt her tongue seeking entrance into my mouth. I swept mine over hers as our mutual desire collided head on. The light of day could not get between our bodies. We gave each other what we wanted and took what the other was freely giving. My cock was straining through my swim trunks next to her hip bone as she writhed under me.

"Bella, we have to stop for a moment because I need to tell you something."

I took her face in my hands and searched her eyes. Every answer I needed was in her deep espresso eyes.

"I don't normally sing, but this is the best way I can explain how I feel," I told her as I remembered all the words to the song.

"'You're the exception to the rule. You're a bonafide rarity. You're all I've ever wanted. Southern girl, could you want me?'"

She had this look of awe on her face that I would remember for all eternity.

"I love you, Beauty, so damn much."

A few tears slid down the side of her face, and I removed them with the pad of my thumb.

"Edward, I love you, too."

Our mouths met in a slow kiss as we sealed our love for each other. The need for each other was heavy, but love was present in every lingering touch. I caressed her skin as I moved my hands over her curves, realizing that I could easily untie her bikini at any time.

"Bella," I whispered against her neck, "I need to feel more of your skin."

Without a word, she reached behind her neck and untied the straps.

"Take it off me, Beloved."

Carefully, I peeled it away to reveal her tits, and they were far more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I brushed my fingers over her very hard nipple, eliciting a moan from her. Lovingly, I kissed my way down her neck toward them. They were a lovely shade of rose and growing harder as I flicked my tongue over them. Once I captured them with my mouth, Bella's hips were thrusting upward and my erection was getting stronger. Hearing my name fall from her mouth spurred me on to move my hand further down her body.

"Beauty, I want to touch you over your swimsuit. Is that okay?"

"Yes…oh, yes."

I continued to suck on her flesh, marking her as my own as I rubbed over her pussy. She was very wet, but i knew it was not from the lake any more. I moved over her as we ground our bodies against each other. Her small hands felt wonderful as she ran them up and down the length of my spine. Our movements became faster as our kisses became more intense. Bella wrapped her legs around me as I began to imagine being deep inside and making love to her.

"Edward…mmmmm…I'm…I'm."

I opened my eyes to look at her face because I knew she was having an orgasm.

Fuck, she was even more beautiful when she came.

It felt like my balls were trying to retreat deep inside me as I closed my eyes. My orgasm took ahold of me and made my body shake next to her. We held each other tightly, our mouths meeting, our tongues exploring. Eventually, we slowed down, and I rolled off her.

"I've…never had an orgasm before," she told me in a hushed voice.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her. Her face glowed with love and bliss.

"It was an honor to give you your first one, Beauty, but rest assured, you will have many more in your future."

"I'm eagerly anticipating every one of them, Beloved."

Leaning down, I gave her several soft kisses on her lips.

"I love you endlessly," I whispered against them.

"As I love you deeply, Edward."

I had given my heart, as well as my existence, to this southern girl.

**This chapter put a big smile on my face, and I hope it does for you all, too. Please let me know what y'all think about what you read. XXOO**


	7. Chapter 7 Possessed by Love

**Chapter 7 Possessed by Love**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**I am thrilled that you all are reading this fic. It is very close to my heart in many aspects. Thank you to the DVS1 for pre reading as always. Kitty Masen, you are a fabulous beta! Now let's hear from Bella.**

BPOV

As long as I lived, I would never forget the look on his face when he sang those words to me. There was no way I could ever deny my love for him after poured out his affection for me in that room. Never in my life would I have ever thought that I would have given my heart so fast to another man. Yet everything about Edward Cullen was what I wanted in a man. He was protective, intelligent, and thoroughly different than any other man I had encountered. Then there was the intimacy we shared after our admissions of love. My man knew how to make me writhe in pleasure as he brought me over the edge. It would only be a matter of time before he would succumb to me. My plan was for us to make love at the beach.

A week had passed since we had gone to the lake. Other than the time we spent together, the events of my life had faded into a blur. Edward went with me to the children's home when I spent some time volunteering with the kids. He looked very natural with one of the little girls sitting in his lap as I read to the five year old group. While I tried to concentrate on that task, my mind was drifting to the overwhelming image of us tangled up in the sheets. There would be time for us to talk about that later, but I did not realize it would happen the night before we went to Spartanburg.

Edward and I were in the depths of exploring each other quietly when he began placing butterfly kisses over my belly. His touch was reverent as I tried to breathe in a normal fashion.

"Bella, I need to ask you a question. Are you on any kind of birth control?"

"Yes, I've taken the pill for years to regulate my period. Now tell me why you need to know that.

He looked up at me with a killer smirk.

"It's becoming more difficult for me to control how much I want you. The smell of your perfume alone drives me mad with desire. Being this close to your nearly naked body makes me want to do very dirty things with you, Beauty…_very dirty things."_

His mouth captured mine in a deep, sensual kiss before I could respond to his words. The feeling of his tongue massaging mine was intense; I would never get enough of this passion we shared. As I grabbed his hair in my hands, I pulled him closer to me needing as much of him as he was willing to give. Slowly his mouth drifted toward my jaw and down to the nape of my neck. I shuddered as he held me tighter with his hands on my back.

"Edward, if we keep this up, I'll cave into every one of your desires."

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes.

"Please don't be angry with me. I want you more than I realistically should want another man."

"I could never be angry with you over this, Bella. Our first time should not be down the hall from your parents' bedroom. We'll need a span of time alone when we can make all the noise we want. My name will slip from your mouth with every orgasm I give you. Besides, aren't we going to the beach in another week?"

"Does that mean you're thinking the same thing as me, my beloved?"

He leaned in and trailed hot kissed along my neck up to my ear.

"The first night we are there, I intend on making sweet, slow love to you, Beauty," he whispered.

I reached for the glass of ice water on my bedside table and took a long drink.

"Hot and bothered?"

"Yes, and only you can do this to me. I think I need to try and sleep now, although I doubt that is in the realm of possibility."

"You know I'll be right here all night making sure you are safe. I love you so much."

"As I love you with all of my heart, Edward."

I felt him kiss my eyelids before sleep took over. My dreams were filled with Images of sunlit rooms and the two of us fully lost in each other. Whenever I woke up in the night, he was right there, whispering soft words of affection that would lull me back to sleep. At some point, I realized I would never have the strength to give this up, no matter what the consequences might be for us. I'd leave Columbia permanently if it was a requirement for us to be together.

After I woke to an empty bed, I heard Edward outside in the hallway talking with my dad. I went to the bathroom to get ready for our trip to Spartanburg. My hair was relatively straight, so I could leave it down for the day. I decided to wear a white sundress with spaghetti straps. As soon as I sat down at my vanity, I heard the sound of another argument ensuing between my parents. While this was an on ongoing thing in our home, their disagreements had become more heated. Mama spewed out nasty insults at my father whenever he tried to defend his position. I let out a heavy sigh as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Has it always been this way?"

"When I was younger this was not a frequent occurrence, but now I'm not shocked by their behavior. It bothers me that you have to be witness to it."

"You don't need to worry about me. My main concern is your happiness as well as your safety," he said, kneeling next to me. "If it makes you feel any better, I could tell you about my aunt Elizabeth and her second husband. They used to yell so loud during their arguments that the neighbors across the street could hear them in their house."

"You have to be kidding me. "

"Nope. My cousin Emmett and I would stay at their place until the eventual cease fire. I could tell you about all kinds of trouble he and I used to get into when we were kids. But I'd rather take you up there instead one day."

I got up to look in the closet for my dress while thinking about his words.

"You would really do that for me?"

"Yes, Bella. I would love to take you to Chicago. Does that surprise you?"

"Not really, but it gives me the feeling that you want more for us."

As I smoothed down the front of my dress, I walked back into the bedroom.

"Holy shit…is that what you are wearing today?"

"Mmmm, yes it is. It hugs my curves almost as well as you do," I responded with a quick wink.

His mouth was on me seconds later and his hands were gripping my hips. I could not help but grab his thick hair and pull on it as his tongue began massaging mine. He kept drawing me closer to him. When he pulled back, our foreheads were resting together as we tried to catch our breath.

"You have to know that I will not call you my girlfriend because you are so much more than that. In my eyes and in my heart, you, Bella Swan, are my beauty. My heart and my life are in your dainty hands."

He lifted one up to his mouth and planted soft kisses on it.

"Edward, you floor me with your words. I…I want everything with you."

His hands cradled my face as he studied it before kissing my lips softly three times.

"As much as I want to stay here and make out with you, we need to hit the road. I'm getting us breakfast today at Lizard's Thicket."

The look on his face was priceless after I mentioned that.

"It must be another southern place, but I'll be happy no matter where we go. My attention will be on you the entire time," he said as we walked out of my room. A few minutes later, we were in my car and getting ready to leave when Daddy came running out in the garage.

"Bella, before y'all leave, I wanted to let you know there is a thunderstorm warning for the upstate today. It will last at least until two o'clock, so you need to be careful driving."

"Thank you, Daddy. I have Edward and he will keep an eye out for me."

"Take care, honey, and thanks son."

I waved bye to him as I drove backwards down the driveway. Once we were down the road, my hand was resting securely in his. The skies already looked overcast, but that was typical July weather in our state. We made it to the restaurant quickly, and I was glad since I could hear his stomach growling.

"I think you need some sustenance. Did you want some grits this morning?"

"Maybe on the side," he said while holding open the door for me.

The waitress poured coffee in the mugs while we perused the menu. I already knew I was hungry for French toast this morning, but he, on the other hand, chose the steak and eggs platter. Thankfully, he was sitting across from me because I was very tempted to touch him in certain ways. Our time alone had spoiled me in ways that I had yet to understand. When we made it to the Isle of Palms, we could be much more open since we would be away from the city. Our food arrived quickly and we laughed together over breakfast. He regaled me with stories such as when he drove a Camaro through a corn field when he was twelve. The more I learned about him, the harder I fell for him.

After I paid the bill, we drove toward the interstate and merged onto the highway. Edward spent several minutes working with the stereo settings. His tastes in music were not that different from mine, and it seemed as if he knew that I liked alternative rock when I had to drive a far distance. By the time we had gotten past the exit for Peak, I floored it to eighty miles an hour.

"Are you in that much of a hurry, Bella?"

"Yes I am because the sooner we get this over, the sooner we can head back home. You can say what you please, but I prefer that we spend our time alone."

"I agree with you, but you have certain responsibilities, Miss South Carolina. You have to greet the public and dazzle them with your presence."

"Of course they want to see me, but I am not looking forward to an entire year of traveling the state by car. I know I've said this before, but being a beauty queen is not going to define me. There is more to my life than a sparkly tiara that is on my head."

"You could not have said that any better. I love that you have aspirations to become a teacher. When we were at the children's home, I saw the smile that was on your face every moment you interacted with the kids. They love you almost as much as I do."

"I love you, too."

We drove a few more miles into Spartanburg, and the GPS system directed me to the Chapman Cultural Center. The festival was being held in this part of town. Once he helped me get out, Edward kept his hand on the small of my back. The mayor, William Barnett, greeted us and explained that I would be a booth in front of the center to sign autographs and have pictures taken. After thanking him, I let Edward know that I needed to check my appearance in the bathroom mirror before heading outside. I set the crown on my head and pinned it in place before refreshing my makeup. Waterproof mascara and liner were a must for humid days such as this. A little dab of gloss was all I needed now. I met him in the hall and he eased me next to the wall.

"We only have a minute, Beauty, but this cannot wait," he said before capturing my mouth with his. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring it all too briefly. When he pulled back, I was weak at the knees and out of breath.

"Edward…there are no words, but I want more later."

"I promise there is more of that to come," he said as he ran his finger over my cheek.

After I ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it down, we made our way to the booth and met with numerous people. My pageant persona was on full display, and these people were eating it up. The little girls were precious as they came up to me, wanting to touch my tiara or wear it for a few minutes. I signed my name so often that my wrist began to hurt. He noticed that and took it in his hand, massaging it with his fingers. I could not let his touch affect me now, even as it was setting me on fire. One of the vendors came up to our table at the right moment to bring us lunch. It was the right distraction for both of us. We tore into the chicken wings and fries as if we had not eaten in days. It was turning into a much better time than I had anticipated.

That was until we heard a loud explosion about ten feet away from us over at the kids' bouncy house. People began running in panic as Edward took me in his arms and covered me with his body. It was a repeat of my nightmare, only this time there was smoke everywhere.

"We're getting the hell out of here, Bella, now. Hold onto me so I can get you to the car."

His arm was tight around my waist as he guided me to the parking lot. As soon as the passenger door was open I got in and covered my face with my hands. There was no way I was fit to drive now, and he was taking care of me by taking over. I needed that as I cried over the knowledge that there were multiple people that were hurt, especially kids. The faces of the girls and boys we saw today flooded my mind as he drove out of Spartanburg. The sound of heavy rain drops hitting the windshield brought me out of my mental ramblings.

"I think this is the storm your dad was talking about, and damn it to hell, we're driving right into it,"

I held my breath as the clouds became darker. The wind started to move the car, but he had excellent control of it. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly as he purposely slowed down to forty miles an hour. The rain came down in sheets, and we could barely see the car in front of us.

"Stay calm, Bella. We can pullover if it gets worse."

"There is a bed and breakfast in Clinton that we can stay at for the night. I'd feel safer if we did that rather than if we try to get to Columbia in this storm."

I programed the direction into the GPS and he steered the car safely toward the exit ramp. I breathed a sigh of relief as we got onto the road that would lead us there. About three miles into town, we arrived and he put the car in park. The rain was still hitting the car fairly hard, but he got out to go inside. I waited on him to return, hoping that everything would be alright. After waiting several minutes, he ran back to the car, opened the door, and took me out.

"I'm getting you inside now because we have a room waiting for us."

We made it to the door soaking wet with our clothes clinging to our bodies. An older woman greeted me with a kind smile. I was grateful that she did not recognize me as Miss South Carolina because I definitely did not look like a pageant winner at that moment. Edward and I were led to a cozy room by her. Before leaving, she told us that dinner could be brought up to our room if we chose to do that. He thanked her and let her know we would keep that in mind for later.

"Bella, you're shivering. Let me get that off you before you get sick."

"But you have to be cold, too."

"I'm taking care of you first, and then I can undress."

He unzipped my dress, setting it aside to let it dry. I removed my bra and panties as he stripped off his clothes.

_Oh damn I get to see my man naked!_

Words did not do him justice. He was tall, lanky, and slightly muscular…everything I ever wanted in a man physically. When he put his clothes next to mine, our eyes met. Yes I could not help but notice his very long thick cock. Any resolve I had was quickly fading as he brushed my hair out of my face. We were this close to kissing when my phone rang.

"Damn it," I said as I looked into my purse to get it out.

Of course it would be my mama calling me at the most inconvenient time.

"Hello Mama."

"Bella, sweetie, are y'all okay? I just saw the news report on the tv about the explosion. Please tell me you are safe."

"Edward and I are fine. We had to stop for the night in Clinton because there is a terrible storm. I did not feel comfortable driving back to town."

"What do you mean that you all are in Clinton? Tell me the truth Bella…are you sleeping with him? I've had my suspicions about you and your immoral behavior."

"Mama, please be quiet and listen for a moment before jumping to conclusions. He and I are not sleeping together as you put it. We have separate rooms tonight like we do at home. I think it's high time for you to get real and examine your own set of priorities. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

I turned off my phone and let out a long held exhale.

"I'm impressed and I'm proud of you," he said smiling at me. "That was a long time coming, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and it felt great to get that off my chest. I'm not her whipping girl any longer."

He stood up, took my face in his hands, and kissed my lips softly.

"I always knew you had that ability. All it took was the right motivation."

I was shaking more now, probably from the emotions that I felt all the way to my soul. He knew I was affected by this so he drew me closer to his body, enclosing me in his arms. He bruised away the few stray tears I had not noticed with the pads of his fingers. He lifted my chin with one finger and our mouths met in a deep kiss. His hands were moving slowly down my back toward my ass. His tongue lingered in my mouth before he pulled back.

"Wrap your legs around me."

I did as he asked before he took us into the bathroom. Once he set me on the counter, he started the water to set the temperature. My attention was focused on him as he took out several towels, setting them aside for afterward. Once he had done that, he helped me down and led me into the shower. The water cascaded over us as our mouths crashed together in passion filled kisses. I craved his love, his reverent touch, his whispered words. The warmth of his nearness was overwhelming me, as well as the feeling of his hard cock next to my hip. His mouth traveled down my neck to my hard nipples.

"I should tell you this more often, but you are my every fantasy come to life," he said before blowing over them. I cried out his name before he began flicking over them. Edward moved me next to the wall and spread my legs apart. Looking down, I saw desire in his dark eyes…and I wanted to give into that desire.

"Edward, please don't stop. I want…I want."

"Tell me what you want, Beauty."

"Make me come with our fingers and your mouth."

He did as I asked, and I could barely watch as he brushed his fingers over my clit. My body was moving of its' own accord as he repeated that motion. Soon, he was down on his knees, licking my inner thighs and delving further between my wet folds.

"Fuck, Bella, your pussy is sweet. Do you want me to lick it while I fuck you with my fingers?"

"Yes…oooohhhhh, yes."

One of his fingers was curled up inside me as he teased my clit with his tongue. My head was thrown back when he began dragging his tongue up and down my folds. I tangled my hands in hair once I could look down on him. Watching him was almost too much to handle along with the amazing pleasure he was giving me with his mouth. Edward slid another finger inside me and I began riding them hard. While he sucked and nibbled on my clit, my orgasm began to take over my body.

"Fuck, mmmmmm…more."

My walls clamped down on his fingers while my body trembled from the intensity. They felt amazing inside me as he pushed them in further. I was panting heavily as he looked up at me with a very sexy grin.

"I'll never have enough of you," he said before our mouths crashed together. My very essence was evident as his tongue lapped over mine. I could not stop the moan that escaped in response to this. His embrace became stronger around me. We continued for several minutes until the water turned cold. He got out before me and fetched the towels he set aside. I came out to see him holding one open for me. Lovingly, he dried me from head to toe before scooping me back into his arms to carry me to bed. We curled up into each other's arms and he traced over my features gently.

"Beauty, thank you for sharing your spectacular body with me. I am mesmerized by you thoroughly."

"The feeling is mutual. You possess me, beloved, and I am more than willing to give you everything you want."

I let my hand slide down his body over his chest and abdomen. When I grabbed his cock, he laid his forehead over on my head and began breathing hard.

"Let me pleasure you, Edward."

I rolled him on his back, kissing my way down his body as I had wanted to for some time. He let out a low growl as I licked over his muscles. His body was beyond description. As I dragged my tongue over his shaft, I placed my hands on his hips for leverage before taking him in my mouth. It was heaven watching him as he sat up on his elbows to study my every move. His hands were tangled in my hair as he guided me over his cock. I hallowed out my cheeks, wanting him to come. His breathing became more labored as I persisted with my mouth.

"Bella…I'm gonna…fuck, Bella."

His cum hit the back of my throat in a hot gush as he cried my name. He let go of my hair before his upper body fell flush with the bed. I swirled my tongue around him several times before I let him out of my mouth. Once I did that, I crawled back up to him and laid my head on his heart while he took in deep breaths of air. I listened to it pounding, and he brought my hand to his lips.

"You do wonderful things with these hands and that sexy mouth."

"The same can be said for you, Edward. I have a small confession to make…you were the first man I've gone down on."

He looked down at me and grinned. I knew he liked the sound of that.

"You could have fooled me."

"Until we fell in love, I never had any inkling to do it before, but now I'm doing everything I said I would never do. "

"All the boundary lines have become blurred, Bella. There is no way I can live without you."

We were facing each other now as we shared the things of our hearts.

"Beloved, I'll do anything to be by your side, but please don't leave me."

"There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, that will ever keep me away from you, Beauty. We belong to each other now. I love you endlessly."

"I love you so much, too."

His mouth was moving over mine in a sensual kiss. He tiled my head to the side as out tongues danced together. He pulled back to kiss and lick over my jawline. We became swept up in our need, surrendering to each other for several hours until my body could no longer handle any more.

"I am very spent, Edward. Please wrap me up and protect me as I sleep."

"Taking care of you is an honor, and I want for you to only have sweet dreams."

He held me tightly as I allowed slumber to take over. Throughout the night, I dreamed of us in a secluded beach house making love into the wee hours.

**Well, how was that for our happy couple? Please let me know your thoughts. XXOO**


	8. Chapter 8 Ravished by Beauty

**Chapter 8 Ravished by Beauty**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I'll keep this short. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Kitty Masen, you are the best possible beta. The DVS1, thank you for always helping me. Let's head down to the beach now.**

EPOV

The week after our trip to Spartanburg was filled with a blur of activity due to the fact that Bella and I were getting ready to leave for the beach Saturday morning. We made our weekly trip to the children's home, and those kids loved her almost as much as I did. For the most part, her Mom stayed away from us, choosing to spend time with her friends with the junior league or the country club. Her Dad grilled steaks one night for dinner, but I was sure he kept wondering why one of us would leave as soon as the other did. We had discovered numerous hiding spots for us to make out, such as the small landing on the back set of stairs. So long as we were quiet, Irina did not notice us.

Our nights had become very passionate, and it was becoming more difficult to hold back from making love. But I had made a promise to Bella that we would wait until we got to the Isle of Palms before that happened. It did not help matters much when she took me into Soma, her favorite lingerie store. While she did not try on anything, the mental images I had of her in the slips she choose were driving me mad. I showed her just how much later on when I went down on her sweet pussy that very night and she came hard all over my fingers.

Now I watched her as she packed her monogrammed luggage this morning.

"Why do you feel the need to pack this many pieces of clothes when you know I have plans for you to be naked most of the time?"

She stopped what she was doing, turned to me, and gave me the sexiest grin I had ever seen.

"Maybe I need all of this because I know I need replacements for the clothes you are going to rip off me."

I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her seductive fragrance. As I pressed my lips against her neck, she whimpered softly. The tension between us was growing exponentially over the past few days. We needed time alone without any one around so we could fully give ourselves to each other.

"If you keep this up, we'll never get out of here, Beloved, and I want to hit the road soon."

"Mmmmm, you're just so damn tempting. I can't wait to have you in the sand writhing under me."

No sooner than we began kissing, I heard the sound of her phone ringing. It was over at her dressing table, and I grabbed it for her. I sat on the bed as she talked for a few minutes. Her eyes darted around the room as she answered questions. There was something about her posture that made me suspicious about whoever called her. Bella turned off her phone, set in her bag, and looked at me.

"That was Renata Voltouri who called me. She is trying to get in touch with my Mom, but I don't know how she got my number. "

"Is there a problem?"

"I can't say for certain. She wants to know if Mama had the deposit ready for her. Renata mentioned that they were going into business together, but she was talking so quickly I could not understand what she was saying."

"Are you alright?"

She sat down beside me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, but this phone call just addled me slightly. Why would she call me if she was looking for my mom?"

"I wish I could answer that question for you."

She stood up and took my hand in hers.

"We don't have time for this. As of this moment, unless it is my parents or maybe Uncle Phil calling, I am not answering this phone for the next week. You and I have a beach house that is waiting for us."

"That's my girl," I said before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Do you need to pack anything else in your bags?"

Bella looked through them one more time before telling me that she had everything she needed. I took the bags down to her convertible and set them in the trunk. This morning, we were stopping off to get breakfast at Panera once we left the house. She had a craving for bagels so who was I to stop her from getting what she wanted. Of course she also mentioned something about having a craving for her body guard. I let her know in no uncertain terms that she would have every longing and desire satisfied once we were settled at the beach.

Now she was walking downstairs with her sunglasses tucked neatly on top of her head. Her demeanor had changed in the past few minutes, but it was a welcome change. Seeing her upset over something neither of us had any control over was difficult. Now she looked like her usual gorgeous self as she came walking toward me.

"Thank you for putting out bags in the car. "

"It was no problem, besides your suitcase was far too heavy for you to carry down the stairs. I could not have you hurting yourself."

"I love how you take care of me," she began, "but, more than that, I love you endlessly."

"Beauty, I love you more than anything," I whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply.

My tongue traced the outline of her satin lips as she played with my hair. Tilting her head, I was allowed to further explore her mouth as she did the same with mine. Her sexy, curvy body was all mine to caress. I moved my mouth over to the edge of her earlobe.

"If the bed we are sleeping in has a headboard by chance, don't be surprised if it's broken by tomorrow morning."

She lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Oh damn…"

"And I know you'll say far more than that tonight."

Bella began to smile and laugh over our playful banter, and that was yet another reason that I fell for her easily. With every passing day, she was becoming more vital to me. I would never be able to return to Chicago now, unless if I had her by my side. As soon as we were done with the trip to Miss America, our lives would have a shift, regardless if she won or not. One thing was for sure…we would never be separated, no matter what lengths we had to take to be together.

She already had the convertible top down when we pulled out of the driveway. In the time I had spent here, I had yet to see her this excited, not including the intimate times we shared. When we stopped at Panera, she chatted with the wait staff, signed autographs, and had her picture taken. I just sat back in awe of Bella because she did all of this effortlessly without any hesitation.

We finally got on onto the interstate, and, as usual, she was flooring it while I set the music for us. I knew she was a girl after my own heart since we had so many similar tastes in groups. Who would have ever thought she liked alt rock? Every day, I learned something new about her that made her that much interesting.

"We'll take twenty-six down to Charleston till we can get onto highway seventeen. Eventually, we'll see the Connector Bridge for Isle of Palms. It should only take us about two and a half hours to get down there, unless if we hit bad traffic in Charleston."

"Will we see your Uncle Phil?"

"I don't know yet. He owns High Cotton Restaurant down on Bay Street, and this is his busy season. As long as there is not a hurricane skimming the coast, he'll be there. He has to have something to occupy his time."

We talked about everything while we went down the interstate. I learned about her family's history a little more and her strong Irish roots. Bella hoped to travel to Europe one day, just like did. It appeared that she had big plans for her life, and she smiled when I asked her if she had anyone she wanted to share it with.

"You know exactly who I have in mind, Edward. There aren't any other men who have swept me off my feet as much as you have."

"Would it be too forward to ask you if you want forever with me?"

She did not say a word as she pulled over to the shoulder of the highway. I was completely unsure of her reaction, but I had to ask her that question. She turned off the car and slid her sunglasses off her face.

"It's impossible for me to kiss you properly with those blasted things in the way," she said before grabbing my shirt with both of her hands. Our lips crashed together in a deep, soul bearing kiss…the kind that you remember long after it has ended. Her tongue slid into my mouth and mingled with mine. I could feel all of her love in those precious minutes we shared. Slowly she pulled away and ran her hand over the front of my shirt.

"If that does not give you the answer you were looking for, than let me clarify it further. I want every moment of my life to be spent with only you, Edward Cullen, and no other man. When I see something I want, I go after it with determination, because I can't do anything halfway. "

"Beauty," I began, cupping her face," we'll have forever. No matter what the obstacles are that will be forced upon us, our love can overcome it. I love you more than words could ever say."

"I love you, too. It seems our relationship has a life force of its own doesn't it?" she said as she started the car.

"I have to agree with you on that," I told her as she sped up to reenter traffic. It was a rhetorical question I knew, but I still couldn't help but chuckle as I answered her anyway.

It was not much later that new came into Charleston, but she avoided going downtown by taking an exit onto another interstate. The closer we got to our destination, the brighter her face became. She admitted that the beach felt like her true home, more so than Columbia. I told her about the summers Emmett and I spent at North Avenue Beach on Lake Michigan. Then she turned her head to ask me if I felt home here with her.

"You know I do, but I should tell you more often. I would be happy with you no matter where we were."

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference," she said confidently as we crossed over a bridge.

The island was rather narrow, but there were people walking everywhere. Some of the homes were brightly colored, and we turned left onto a road that paralleled the ocean. It was the first time I had seen it in person since I had spent my entire life in the Midwest. Palmetto trees were in the yards of the three story houses. Guys waked around with surf boards and girls were scantily clad in bikinis. The ocean breeze was constantly blowing. I could definitely see why she felt home here. Amazingly, the house that she pulled up in front of was smaller than the ones surrounding it. I walked around to her door to let her out. She opened the car trunk with the remote and I began taking out the bags.

She delicately walked up the white staircase. I was more than happy to stare at her very cute ass that she seemed to be jiggling for my amusement. At the door, she looked over her shoulder at me and winked. Once we were inside, she moved around from room to room as I brought everything in for us. Bella radiated energy that she must have kept buried back home. I would give anything to see her like this every day.

"What do you think of the place so far?"

She came over to where I was sitting on the couch and curled up in my lap like a kitten.

"It's great as far as beach houses go, but my interest lies mainly in you, Beauty."

"Before we get caught up in each other, we need to get some food from the grocery store. I know you have to be as hungry as I am."

"A little sustenance won't hurt either one of us," I said as I lifted my eyebrows at her.

"Edward, you are going to need your strength for later," she said before brushing her lips over mine. It was not enough. With one hand behind her neck, I drew her mouth closer to mine.

"Always remember who you belong to, Bella," I whispered next to her lips before plunging my tongue into her mouth. She was going to feel this every moment until I carried her to bed tonight. I claimed her mouth over and over again until I was absolutely certain she was desperate for air. After moving my mouth off her, our foreheads were touching,

"I…I think we should go now," she said in a breathless voice.

A few minutes later, we were in her car and our fingers were intertwined. We agreed on the fact that we could be much more open down here than back in Columbia. It would be wonderful to be openly affectionate with her at any time I wanted now. Thankfully, she wasted no time picking out the things we needed at the store. Although the one thing I was most excited about was the pint of chocolate ice cream she insisted on purchasing. The devious grin on her face gave away the multitude of perverted thoughts in her mind. I was anticipating the moment when she would unleash them only for me.

Once we had returned home, I helped her get dinner ready. We decided on having grilled chicken salads with French bread. I had never actually cooked with her, so this was a new experience for both of us. We laughed together as she learned that I was not the best person to have in the kitchen. While I liked to throw knives for fun, I was useless when it came to cutting food for other people. Bella took everything outside to the back porch for us to eat. She looked so comfortable overlooking the dunes as we ate.

"I want to lie out on the beach with you tomorrow morning, Edward."

"That can be arranged. What else do you want to do this week?"

"I'm not really sure yet, but as long as we are together, it does not matter to me. There is one thing that I'm aching to do as often as possible, and you know exactly what I am talking about."

The look on her face was pure seduction, and I was at her mercy.

"I'm not very hungry any more, Bella, at least not for food. Care to join me in the bedroom?"

"Don't mind if I do, beloved."

We did not ever bother with taking the dishes in the kitchen. There were more pressing needs we had to tend to as we made our way through the house. She turned to me and placed a finger on my lips.

"I have something I want to wear. Please give me two minutes to change."

I kissed the pad of her finger before she went into the bathroom. While I waited for her to make an entrance, I took off my clothes and pulled the sheets down. There was a fan over the bed, thank goodness, to keep us cool. I looked up to see her come out in a black and white lace slip.

"Edward, do you-"

Before she could finish her question, my mouth crashed down onto hers in a searing kiss. I was not going to hold back for a moment tonight. She would feel every bit of love and passion I had for her with every touch we shared. My hands were running all over her back while I massaged her tongue with mine.

"Bella," I moaned as my mouth moved down her neck, "I love you beyond reason."

"Mmmmm, I love you, too," she said as her fingers ran over my chest. I slid her straps down and the slip became a cloud of satin fabric pooled at her feet. Seconds later, we were lying in bed, caressing each other's bodies in the most intimate of ways. My lips captured her hard nipples while my hand moved over her succulent curves. Her hands moved from my hair to the back of my neck and down over my shoulders. How I loved her tiny hands as well as what she did with them.

After I had satisfied my need to suck on her tits, I licked my way down her stomach. Bella was so ticklish right underneath her belly button. Even though she swore she hated it, I knew she loved it when I teased her with my tongue. Her sensual fragrance was all around me now, and I was consumed with the need to ravish every glorious inch of her body.

I lifted one of her ankles to kiss my way down one of her legs. They were wonderfully toned, long, and lean. Her gaze never left mine as I moved to the other one. She let out the softest whimpers as I moved further between her legs. I settled in to lap at her pink pussy. When I dragged my tongue over her clit, she cried out my name. I needed to feel her tight walls around my fingers, and she loved it when I fucked her pussy with them. Her hips lifted off the bed as I began to drag them in and out , alternating my pace. I knew how to make her come apart, but I was going to hold it back for just the right amount of time. She was panting now, almost to the point of begging for her release. I sucked and licked at her clit, needing for her to have the most intense orgasm possible.

"Make me come, Edward…please…I want to give it to you."

As I curled my fingers in an upward manner, she screamed my name and her back arched. Her cum ran down my fingers and over my hand. I licked up everything she had to offer, savoring every drop. My cock was leaking in response to her. There was no way I could hold back now from making love to her all night. I crawled over her, pushed her legs further apart, and lined my cock with her pussy.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please don't hesitate for one second."

I pushed inside her, filling her as much as possible. Her long legs were tight around my waist as we began moving sensually. I could look in her eyes and see nothing but love at this moment.

"You feel so tight and so perfect around me, Bella."

"And you feel amazing. Please don't stop."

"Never. This is only the first of many, many times I plan on making love to you, Beauty."

My pace quickened inside her pussy as her moans spurred me on. We sucked and lapped at each other's skin. She asked for me to move faster, so I held onto the headboard for leverage. My movements became harder and swifter. We were consumed with this massive need for each other that could only be quenched through our intense love making. I pushed in as far as possible as I felt her walls grip me even tighter than before.

"Edward…fuck, I'm …I'm coming."

My name was the only clear word that fell from her lips as she came hard on my cock. I felt her warm juices seeping out onto me, and I was completely addicted to this. My grip on the head board became tighter as my orgasm washed over me. This was the most intense one I had ever had in my life. I doused her walls with thick ribbons of my cum; my body was shaking moments later. Her hands were running over my chest as her chest heaved. I palmed one of her breasts, squeezing it with my long fingers.

I had to lower myself back to the bed and hold her next to me. Once I had pulled out, she was lying next to me so we could lie together to relish the afterglow. My hand was over the one she had placed on my chest. This was paradise on earth.

"I love you, Edward, with all of my heart," she said in a soft voice.

"Beauty, I love you with all that I am."

She leaned up to look in my eyes.

"I never knew it could be this wonderful, this amazing between us. We might spend the entire week in this bed."

"Would that be such a terrible thing?"

The dazzling smile that I had come to love was across her face as we began making love again. This lasted well into the wee hours of the morning until I was fully certain her body could no longer handle any more. I tucked her in, content to watch over her as the sun began to shine through the French doors.

**I'm breathless, too. Please let me know your thoughts and feelings. Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9 Overwhelmed by Passion

**Chapter 9 Overwhelmed by Passion**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Aren't we all having fun at the beach? Our favorite couple certainly is right about now. Here is a huge thank you to Kitty Masen, beta extraordinaire. You make my fics better and I love you bunches. The DVS1 is my fabulous pre-reader, and your input is always appreciated. To my readers, thank you for reading and reviewing. **

BPOV

The doors were wide open, causing the breeze from the ocean to cool us through the night. It was much needed this morning following the intensity of many hours of passionate lovemaking. I had yet to get my fill of his touch, his kiss. My intense need for him was growing and consuming me endlessly. I watched him for a few minutes as he slept. This gorgeous man belonged only to me, but he had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he possessed me. A shiver ran up my spine when those thoughts flashed through my mind.

Edward Cullen owned me, heart, mind, body, and soul.

For life.

The sheets fell slightly when he moved, and I was struggling to resist the temptation of his body. It was damn near perfect. I kissed down the length of his firm chest, over his sculpted abdomen, and took his very hard cock in my hand. He let out a moan that let me know he was about to wake up. Since I knew that I only had a few moments, I focused my attention on pleasuring him to the hilt.

"Mmmmm, Bella," he called out as I dragged my tongue over his shaft.

He sat up on his elbows, grinning at me and taking my breath away. It was almost enough to distract me from taking him into my mouth. Almost. Yet I could not help but take him fully into my mouth. His hand was now guiding the back of my head while my cheeks hallowed out. I caught his gaze after he pulled my hair to one side, and I was absolutely certain that he was enjoying every movement of my mouth around him.

"Fuck, that's it…don't even stop."

I began moving faster, sucking harder. His head fell back in the pillow as his cum hit the back of my throat. Making him come undone was nothing short of amazing. Feeling satisfied with the way I woke him up, I bathed him several more times with my tongue. I climbed over him as his chest heaved.

"Good morning, Edward," I purred seductively.

"Great god, Beauty…that's one hell of a way to wake up. You really should come with a warning label."

"If I had, would you have been able to resist me?"

"I said it once, and I'll say it a thousand times. When I saw you on that verandah, I was under your spell. No other woman has ever reduced me to a hot mess quite the way you do. Falling for you was inevitable."

His knees were supporting my back as his hands were brushing over my nipples. I let out a shudder.

"I see I'm not the only one who is aroused this morning, am I? Ride me, Bella. I want to fill your sweet pussy while you are on top of me, crying my name out."

Once I adjusted my body, he was fully inside me. The sensation of his thick cock was overwhelming, but I could not have enough of him. His hands moved from my tits to my ass, grabbing at my flesh. Our bodies were fully connected and moving together. In one swift motion, he grabbed my hand and moved it to my clit.

"I need to watch you touch yourself."

Since I could never deny him anything, I rubbed over it. My breath hitched in my throat. I was going to come hard all over him any moment. I fought against closing my eyes, but when it began, my head fell back. My walls closed in tighter around him and I pushed my body further down on his lap.

"Edward…fuck me hard!"

He was relentless in his pursuit of pleasuring me. I rested my hands on his chest, and I was finally able to look at him directly in his eyes. For a spilt second, his body stilled under me.

"Oh god, Bella…fuck, feels so good."

The intensity of our shared passion was beyond description. I could barely hold myself up over him now, so I laid down over him. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me close to his body. As his breathing became more stable, our movements slowed. I placed the softest kisses over his overheated skin.

"I'll always take care of you," he began. "Protecting you and loving you are the most important parts of my life now."

I sat up to get a good look in his eyes.

"Do you think it will always be like that?"

"Yeah, there's no way I can see my feelings for you falling away. My heart has been in your possession for some time, Bella. I love you, and nothing in the world can change that simple fact."

He sat up, lessening the distance between us. I could not help but to run my hand up his arm.

"Edward, I love you so deeply that my emotions consume me. Living without you is not an option. I'll go anywhere as long as we can be together, whether it's Columbia or Chicago."

He pulled me into his embrace, tucking my head under his chin.

"We will figure out the details soon, but, for now, I want to see my beauty in one of her very sexy bikinis. I thought you wanted to lie out on the beach this morning?"

"You bet I want to get down to that beach with you. Seeing your reaction to my nearly naked, curvy body is going to make me one happy girl. Now get your sweet ass out of bed and get ready. I'll go get breakfast started," I told him as I threw my slip over my head.

I could feel his eyes on me as I went out of the room with my head held high. It was going to be one of those days where my confidence level was going to soar through the roof. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I fluffed my very sexed up hair. Yes, I was rocking this look in spades. A little waterproof mascara and gloss would be complimentary to my appearance. I kept breakfast very low keyed with grits, toast, and cut up fruit. A pair of very strong arms was around me as I began to set everything on the table on the porch.

"This is how I want to spend my days with you, Bella," he said as his lips slid over my shoulders.

"If I have my way about it, this will never change, "I told him as I picked up a piece of honeydew and turned to face him. I licked over it seductively, his eyes never leaving mine. He swallowed hard as I dragged it down my chin towards my cleavage. I'd be lying if I did not admit that the little games we played together were not a turn on for me. Seeing how far I could take it, as well as how much I could get to him, were the challenges. He took the fruit from my hand, set it back on the plate, and placed a smoldering kiss on my lips. His tongue tangled with mine, and, thank god he had a tight hold on me. Otherwise, I would have fallen to the ground since my knees were giving away.

"That," he began after pulling away, "was almost my undoing. I almost took you right here on the porch, and don't think I would not entertain _that_ idea."

Smoldering images of the two of gasping for air as I was pinned under him filled my brain.

"You can't stop thinking about it, can you? It's written all over your face, Beauty."

After he sat down, he reached for me to sit on his lap. We began feeding each other bites of food.

"I will say that perhaps after sunset, we could eat a little ice cream out here together…off each other," I suggested to him.

"Mmmmm, you mean right here," he said as his fingers drifted down my long legs.

"If you so choose, but I know where I want my portion."

My hand wandered underneath his shorts to ghost over his cock. He let out a hissing noise.

"Bella, it might be a good idea if you get ready now. I can't hold back much longer because my resolve is slipping."

I saw the evidence of how fast he was losing control when I stood up. Before walking away, I brushed my lips over his. It thrilled me to no end that he was as caught up in our romance as I was. My phone was ringing when I went into the bedroom. It was not a number I recognized, so I simply set it aside. So long as it was not my family calling me, I was not about to waste time talking to some stranger. There were more important things to focus on, such as the right swimsuit. I searched through the drawer till I found the Lily Pulitzer one I bought last summer. It was exactly enough to drive him insane for a few hours. After removing my slip, I tied the sides together as well as the strings around my neck. In the bathroom, I applied my makeup and took out the bottle of sunscreen. Any beauty queen worth her tiara knew it was a sin to bake in the sun; besides, I was far too pale to ever get a true tan. I slung it in my bag along with a few towels. He was waiting for me by the back door with a warm smile on his face and his swim trunks low on his hips.

Have I mentioned that my man was sex on legs?

"It's a good thing we don't have to cross the street because you would definitely stop traffic in that bikini."

He opened the door and followed after me, his hand securely in mine seconds later. I loved looking down to see how he gently held it. Edward made me feel treasured like a priceless jewel. He tilted his head to look over his sunglasses at me. I had forgotten he had never seen the ocean in person before.

"We can set the towels here since the tide is far enough out for now. By the time it starts coming back in, we'll be back inside."

"Have you missed being here at the beach?"

"It's always felt more like home than Columbia. When I was growing up, we'd spend long weekends here all the time. There are not too many summers I recall when I did not have sandy toes. What do you think of it here?"

Edward took the bottle of sunscreen from my hands that I had just dug out of the bag.

"It's really flat, wide open, and I can see why you like it," he said as he started to put it on my back. "We have the Navy Pier back in Chicago, but it's vastly different that the one here."

"I can only imagine how much that is true, especially since this one is not open to the public. My dad would have to go offshore on one of the charter boats whenever he went fishing. I never joined him, though."

"Did your fear of water have anything to do with that?"

I nodded as I took the bottle from him and poured some into my hand. There was no way I was taking a chance on letting him get sunburned. The muscles on his back were well defined, and utterly mouth watering. Had we not been in public, I would have traced them with my tongue.

"Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely adore your dainty hands?"

"Maybe a time or two, but I never tire of hearing that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was wonderful to be able to behave as a normal couple in public. The watchful eyes of my parents were far away. He pressed his mouth to my arm, and I let out a giggle when he nuzzled the crook of my elbow.

"Since you've never been in the Atlantic Ocean, I feel comfortable enough to dodge a few waves for your sake."

"I was hoping you would be up to getting wet…again." His face was turned back towards me, his glance filled with suggestiveness. He stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"How do you know I have not been that way all along?"

My facial expressions told him everything he ever needed to know. From the upward curve of my mouth to the sparkle in my eyes, Edward would always be certain of the impact he had on me. The sand became softer the closer we go to the water. Small waves came rolling towards us. The temperature was perfect, almost like being in a warm bath. A small boy with auburn hair went running by us, and for one fleeting second, I imagined that as our son.

_Wait…what? Where the hell did THAT come from?_

There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to be with him forever, but were marriage and children a possibility for us? Before I could dwell on this too long, he picked me up around my waist to avoid letting a larger wave hit me.

"You know me so well. If I had seen that one coming, an anxiety attack would have been in the cards for me," I told him as he slowly slid my body down his. All too briefly, his lips met mine in the softest of kisses. We had to keep our behavior appropriate since we were in front of others, but that did not stop me from wanting to him to take me in the ocean. The time we spent playing in the water was wonderful; it almost made me forget my fears. When we got back to the sand, I was becoming cold due to the constant breeze.

"It might be time for us to get inside, Bella. I'm sure you could use a shower as well as company in there."

"Only if it's my very hot body guard is willing to be said company."

And we were off the beach and in the house only a few minutes later. He made fast work of removing my bikini and his trunks. Soon I was pinned to the bathroom wall, crying his name in pleasure as he pounded my pussy hard. My head was thrown back when I felt the strength of my orgasm take over. He pulled my hips closer to his body and his thick cock exploded inside me. We became lost to the intense sensations. Only after we had regained our composure could we bathe each other's bodies. There was some physical contact between us at all times, even when we were getting dressed.

The only interruption was the blasted ringing of my phone.

Edward walked over to the dresser to check it for me, and he automatically knew it was not my parents.

"You have three voice messages. Did you want to listen to them?"

"Three?" I sighed heavily. "I don't really want to listen to them, but, if it's a family member, then I'll never hear the end of it. Let me hold the phone please."

After I set in the code, I listened to a very frightening voice tell me that they were watching my every move. This person told me I was as good as dead soon, and that I should enjoy this beach trip because it was my last. The phone fell out of my hand down to the floor. I was wrapped up securely in his arms before collapsing on the ground. Of course I began panicking, but he was calm, cool, and collected. Yet again, he was everything I needed, providing me with comfort and safety.

"Why does this person want me dead? It makes no sense to me. I haven't done anything malicious towards someone unknowingly."

"No, that's not your style, Beauty. We can get you another phone and I'll call the police in Columbia to let them know about the messages. They can trace the calls back to the original number. You just calm down Beauty and let me take care of the details. After all of this is done, I plan on showing you nothing but heartfelt affection."

He placed soft kisses on my forehead before we went into the living room. I turned on the television to distract me while he talked with the detective. This was not how I wanted to spend our vacation. I had a choice of either letting this bring me down or I could move forward. Since I was not one to cower, the obvious decision for me was the latter. I sat up, put my shoulders back, and dusted off my dress. This person was not going to get the best of me. My unwavering trust in Edward's ability to protect me was solid. When he came back to the couch, I was my usual confident self.

"It's all taken care of now. Come here and let me take care of your every need."

I curled up in his arms, and practically purred when his lips ran over my collarbone. The closeness we shared was astounding, as were the loving gazes he gave me. He could easily have his pick of any girl, but he lucked out when he met me.

Don't think I would not let him know how fortunate he was.

For the remainder if the afternoon, we made out, snuggled, and dreamed together. Edward told me he could see us being in a long term relationship, perhaps even marriage. Of course I told him when he asked me I would respond with the answer he wanted to hear. He knew damn well that I was his girl forever, but I was equally possessive of him as well.

Over dinner and in between bites, our kisses became more desperate. It could be due to the fact that there was a sense of inherent danger surrounding us. Or that we simply could not have enough of each other. After we set the dishes aside, I took out the ice cream for us to eat on the porch. Edward had moved the furniture aside and had placed a blanket with several throw pillows on the floor. I sat between his legs with my back to his chest. He opened the container, scooped out some with the spoon, and brought it to my mouth.

"I did not know chocolate was your favorite flavor."

"It always has been, but I'm sure it will taste even better when I lick it off your sexy body," I told him as I fed him some ice cream. I set the spoon aside before removing his shirt. His mouth was busy seeing mine out as he unzipped my dress. The rest of our clothes lay in a pile when he began smearing it over my nipples. He followed the trail that it made as it melted down my tits with his tongue. I gasped as he dribbled it over my wet pussy. He devoured every bit of it as he tongue fucked me. As my orgasm crashed over me, he slid his cock inside me. Edward pushed one of my legs further up over his back as we moved together. With every hard thrust, I felt another orgasm building.

"Fuck, move faster…I'm so close."

He sucked and bit on my overheated skin while my nails ran over his back. We were marking each other in every erotic manner possible. When I began to come, my back arched off the floor, causing my body to press even further into his. His cock came in deeper, and I felt his cum hitting my walls. Each moment of our lovemaking was overwhelming for both of us. We stayed in this position until he was able to stand up. Gently, he lifted my shaking body into his arms to carry me off to bed.

"I love you my beauty, forever," he said as he lay over me, peppering my face with tender kisses.

"And I love you, too. Will you promise me one thing?"

His green eyes met with my brown ones.

"You won't wait too long to ask me a certain question, will you?"

He gave me the sexiest smile, the kind that could reduce a woman to a quivering mess.

"As soon as this stalker is caught, I have every intention on proposing to you, Bella. Does that answer your question sufficiently?"

"More than you could ever know."

We made love well into the night until exhaustion took over.

**Now I hope you all liked that as much as I did! Please let me know your thoughts. XXOO**


	10. Chapter 10 Promises

**Chapter 10 Promises**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight.**

**Hey y'all! Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews; I truly enjoy reading them. Kitty Masen, you are the best beta a girl could have. The DVS1, you are a true rarity in the fandom. Thank you both for your help. Now let's get into Edward's mind.**

EPOV

Needless to say, this was the best vacation I ever had in my life except for the occasional phone call from the stalker. I was staying in contact with the detectives in Columbia on a regular basis, but the person who wanted to hurt Bella was using a burner phone. The calls could never be traced back. I had become more protective of her if that was possible due to this situation. At night, she would cling to me for hours and I would do everything in my power to reassure her I would keep her safe.

I would give up my very life for Bella if that was necessary.

While I knew she was confident, there was a look of fear that would cross her face every time I answered the phone. Whoever was calling was only going to talk to me from now on because she did not need to hear the shit this fucker was saying. Part of me wanted to hunt him down, but there was no point in dwelling on that, especially when she was my focus.

Tonight, we were walking on the beach with our hands intertwined, and, of course, she had to wear another short dress. I don't think she packed anything in her suitcase that was not driving me to sheer madness. Every so often, I craved the feeling of her lips on mine, so I would pull her back into my arms to share all too brief kisses. Being this open in public with our affection was nothing short of wonderful.

Back at the porch door, instead of simply rinsing the water off her feet, Bella decided to douse the two of us in water with the hose. And she had conveniently forgotten to wear anything under her dress, which was hugging her every curve now. I took off after her as she ran into the house towards the bathroom. The door was closed and she instructed me to give her a few minutes. I took off my wet clothes while I heard the sound of the water running. After she called me in, I found my gorgeous southern girl covered in bubbles, with the corners of her mouth turned upward in a seductive grin.

"There's more than enough room for you to join me in the water, Edward. I should not be this wet and all alone, don't you agree?"

"Mmmmm, it would be a shame to let you soak all by yourself since I'm right here," I told her as I eased in behind her luscious body.

Immediately, one of my hands went to her hard nipples while the other one languidly drifted down her stomach towards her clit. My lips trailed butterfly kisses from her ear to the dimple in her shoulder that I absolutely loved. Her sweet, desperate moans were making my cock harder by the second, but her pleasure came first, so to speak.

"Would you like for me to make you come on my fingers, Beauty? I know you're very wet, aching pussy needs relief that only I can provide."

"Please, mmmmm, please don't stop, Edward," she responded as I slid my fingers inside her.

I was fighting the undeniable urge to take her, and it was not helping matters when she kept backing up into me. Instead, I decided to barely brush over that one spot that would make her come undone in a heartbeat. While she liked the sweet torture, there was no way I was going to keep this up much longer. My cock was leaking when her walls drew my fingers in further inside her.

"That's it, Bella…I love feeling you come on my fingers, but next time I'll be buried in your pussy when you have an orgasm.'

She let loose with a continual moan that included every curse word under the sun. Her accent became stronger in the heat of the moment, and knowing that I was the only man to hear that made me want her more. Her chest heaved as I slid my fingers out of her drenched body. I needed to take her to bed. The bathtub only allotted so much room for us, and our lovemaking required more room.

We were lying on our sides as I entered her from behind, and, fuck, I could go deeper at this angle. Our bodies were tangled up in each other as we moved together in a slow, sensual dance. There was no need to rush because I wanted her to know the depth of my affection for her with every thrust and lingering caress. I held her tighter as she came again with her cum pouring over my cock. We lost ourselves to our orgasms, crying out for each other over and over. Her body was shaking almost as much as mine was when I gathered her back in my arms to let her fall into a peaceful slumber next to me.

The following morning, we left the island to drive over to Charleston for a few hours. She promised Phil that we would have lunch at his restaurant before we left to go home. We had the top to the convertible down of course since Bella loved the feeling of the sun and wind on her face. I would have never in a million years imagined finding love here, but thank god I was assigned to be her bodyguard.

Charleston was more compact than Columbia, and there were horse drawn carriages throughout the downtown area. She maneuvered her car well through the one way streets as she drove down to the Battery. Once she settled on a parking spot, I helped her out, took her hand in mine, and we walked together. For any other couple, something as simple as this act could easily be taken for granted, but for us, it meant the world. Having the ability to be open about our relationship was one of the best aspects of our time away.

The houses were large antebellum mansions that lined the street. The part of the city we were in was very historical, and we could see over the water to Fort Sumter. I kept my eyes out the entire time we were in public to keep her safe. Her body fit perfectly next to mine as I wrapped my arm around her waist. At White Point Garden, we kissed underneath the Palmetto trees since it was impossible to keep my mouth off her. Yes, Bella Swan fucking owned me…for life.

"Edward? Is it just me or is it getting hotter our here?" she asked as I began to trail kisses towards her jawline.

"Beauty, besides the fact that we are standing out here in the insufferable Carolina heat, I'm burning up next to you. Are you ready to go back to the car to cool off?"

"I think we had better leave before we make good use of the shade in ways that might offend certain people," she said as she winked at me. "And I'll bet you entertaining the same dirty thoughts I was."

"You know me so damn well," I told her as I pulled her near me.

She wanted to drop by the Market before we went to have lunch, and I was more than happy to go with her. I was accustomed with her fascination with anything that sparkled, so it made sense that she wanted to find a new piece of jewelry. To be honest, I needed to find something for her that would symbolize my love for her. When she asked me if I would propose to her, part of me wanted to fall to one knee and ask her to be my wife right there on the spot. It was high time I invested some money in an engagement ring for her.

The Market was a busy place, filed with many people, so I kept a very firm grasp on her hand or her waist. Eventually, we made it to a store that Bella told me she had to visit every time they came to Charleston. It was the kind of place she could easily bust a credit card, but her tastes were very selective.

"Bella, show me the one thing in this place that you like more than anything else please," I told her as she gazed over the merchandise selection. While I wanted to give her everything her heart desired, I was going to buy her the one she wanted the most. Eventually, she settled on a ring that surprisingly was very similar to one my mom wore almost every day. I called over one of the managers to let them know I wanted to buy the cameo ring in her size. She let out a soft gasp when she saw me buying it.

"When we get back to the beach house, I will give this to you, and not a moment sooner, okay?"

"I've waited this long for you to give me a token of your affection," she began with a small pout, "but I can wait a few more hours until you slid it on my fingers."

"I'll have you know this is only the tip of the ice berg when it comes to showing you how much and how deeply I love you, my Beauty. We will have a future filled with many grand gestures on my part. Now are we ready to go get some lunch?"

She pulled me as close as possible to her tiny frame to kiss me with all of her very existence. When her tongue slid in my mouth, I was so tempted to press her next to the wall, but we had to control ourselves…for now. We only stopped due to the increased need for oxygen, and I kept placing soft kisses on her brow. I could see her trust and love for me when I looked down into her sweet brown eyes. No words were needed as we walked quietly to the car, but that changed when we arrived at High Cotton.

"Uncle Phil only knows that you are my body guard, and I'm not sure if we should let him know about our relationship. He is not expecting to see us in love," she said in a soft voice. "But I know there is no way he can miss the way we look at each other, even if we are not touching each other."

"Denying any emotions I have for you is impossible," I began as I ran my fingertips up her arm. "What is the worst thing that he could do to us? I am sure when we get back to Columbia that your parents will not be able to miss the deep connection we have. They can't be blind to it any longer."

"But…but you'll be sent back to Chicago if they know we've fallen for each other. I can't fucking lose you, Edward…not when I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

I brushed away the few tears that were falling down her cheeks with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm not leaving your side for one minute, Bella. If Aro chooses to fire me, then he can do that. I was going to call him soon to let him know that I want to move my personal belongings to South Carolina anyway. "

"You are ready to do that now?" she asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Since I'm moving down here permanently to be with you, it might be the best thing to do. This is your home, and I have no right in asking you to move back with me. We can never be apart again, and I'll be damned before any one tries to separate us."

She was quiet for a few moments, but I saw the beginnings of a genuine smile on her face.

"So long as you are certain that this is the right thing for us, I have faith in our eventual happily ever after, Edward. I'd like to see anyone try to pull us apart because there would be hell to pay," she said while putting the car in park. "Are you ready to meet Phil?"

We went inside her uncles' restaurant cautiously holding hands. It was the kind of place I would have taken her on a first date…casual, yet refined. At one time, I would have thought Bella belonged to a world I could never fit into, but she made me feel like I belonged there. Her mom was a pretentious bitch, yet there was not an ounce of it in my southern girl. That was another reason I was so deeply in love with her.

A man resembling Charlie came walking through the crowd toward us.

"Hey y'all. How is Miss South Carolina doing?" he said before giving her a bear hug.

"I'm fabulous, Phil, and I want you to meet my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Holy shit, I was not expecting that. His eyes went over us, with this look that could only be described as perplexed. Automatically, my arm went around her waist in a protective manner as I extended my hand to shake his. Silently, I prayed that he would accept our relationship; otherwise this could end in disaster for all of us.

"It's great to meet you, Sir, and might I add that this is an excellent place you have. Bella has sung your praises to me." I told him as he gripped my hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you son, but I had no clue that my little niece was involved with anyone. It's a shame I don't keep in touch with my relatives. Come on over to the East Bay Room since I have the private room set aside for you all. How does a low country boil sound for lunch?" he called back to us over his shoulder as we followed him.

"You are giving us quite a treat today, Phil. That is one of your best dishes, and I have not had it in ages."

So far, everything seemed to be well for us; he had not asked if I was her body guard. I was expecting something to happen or words to be exchanged. He was the person that Charlie originally contacted in order to find security detail for his daughter. Was it possible that he did not know that I was the person hired to guard her?

"Normally, this is only made for the dinner but this is a special occasion," he said to us as he brought out a huge plate filled with potatoes, clams, shrimp, and sausage. "Are you from around here Edward? I noticed you don't have much of a southern accent."

"I'm from a small town outside of Chicago called Libertyville. Bella's dad told me that you played for the Cubs a few years ago."

He pulled up a chair as we began to dig into the food.

"Yeah, I used to pitch for them, but how the heck did you find your way to Columbia? Did you go to USC with her?"

"Phil, there is something you need to know about us," Bella said as she set her fork down. "Edward was originally hired as my body guard after the shooting incident at the pageant. Daddy felt it was a necessity, and there have been more threats against my life. We knew the consequences of falling in love, but how do you control your heart?"

No one said anything for a few minutes.

Part of me wanted to scoop her up, run to the car, and get the hell out of dodge.

Instead, the man let out a loud booming laugh.

"If this is true, then you will have an amazing story to tell your grandkids one day. This is like something out of a Hollywood story, honey. I can see the love you share for each other, and I want an invite to the wedding," he said. "While I don't leave the low county very often, being at the church to see you exchange vows would be well worth the trip."

She looked at me with a smile that made me feel alive. It was as if she knew we could beat the odds.

"Thank you, Sir, for your support. Honestly, I'm concerned that her parents will want me to leave when they discover that we've crossed the boundary from a professional working relationship to personal one. I could easily lose my job, but I'm not about to lose Bella."

"You know I'm good friends with your boss right?" he asked and I nodded. "He met his wife the same way y'all met. He was assigned as her body guard for several months. One night, over some beers, he confessed that he had found the love of his life, but he knew he was going to be fired over it. The reason he started Chicago Shadows was because he wanted to continue working in private security and marry her. It was a great solution to his problem, son, and he really should understand what has happened to you two.

"You have to be kidding me…he's never mentioned that one time to me."

Hope was on the horizon for us after all.

"He's an intensely private man, but we've known each other for years. Have you considered just letting him know the honest nature of your relationship?"

"I was going to give him a call later on to let him know that I need to move everything down to Columbia," I told him as I gripped her hand in mine before kissing it.

"When you talk with him, tell Aro that I will call him within the next day. If he needs to be persuaded to let you stay here, then I will remind him of a time not so long ago when he was in your position. All I ask is that you keep Bella safe from this stalker and love her shamelessly with all of your heart."

She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"God do I ever lover her, and that will be an easy promise to keep."

We finished eating lunch soon afterward. Phil walked with us out to the car, hugged her, and gave me another firm handshake. It was evident that he was a great pitcher based on that alone. He told me to get one of my baseball cards of him so he could autograph it. Bella was positively glowing as we made our way towards the island. Her happiness was contagious. When we pulled into the driveway, she danced over to my side after I opened the door.

"I thought we had a date on the beach since we were home," she said after I pulled her near me.

"If you are ready, then let's go take that long awaited walk together."

She set her shoes next to the stairs along with mine, and we shared soft kisses as we walked closer to the ocean. While there were other people that were walking near us, I only noticed them long enough to make sure they were not coming after her. A little girl came running towards her wanting a hug because she recognized Bella as Miss South Carolina. Her dad rushed over to thank us, but it was not a problem. Ironically, she had the appearance of a miniature version of Bella…long brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a sweet smile. She could have easily been our daughter.

Yeah, I just went there.

She loved children; they naturally gravitated toward her.

It's official…I want to have a family with her.

The mental image of her being pregnant with our child flooded my mind, and I wanted it to happen one day. She would be the most gorgeous mom ever, but I needed to marry her first. The ring in my pocket was burning a hole in it. I was anxious for the right moment to give it to her. When the moment came, I stood in front of her.

"The ring I bought for you today is a promise ring, Beauty. In the near future, it will be replaced by an engagement ring because we will be husband and wife one day. I love you so deeply with all of my heart."

"I love you so much, Edward, forever," she said as I slid it onto her finger.

We kissed for several moments as the waves rolled over our feet. She fisted my hair as I let my hands rest on her back. I wanted her to feel all of the affection I had in this kiss. When we broke away, she laid her head over my heart.

"I'm ready to go home now," she said. "All I want is to be alone with you in bed."

A few minutes later, clothes were shed after we were in the bedroom. I kissed down her succulent body while she marked me with her nails, raking them over my back and shoulders. When I entered her tight pussy, I held her hand on the pillow as we moved together. Our lovemaking was reverent, the culmination of our passion for each other. I whispered how she would always be mine as she came hard on me, drawing me further in until I surrendered to my orgasm.

As we snuggled together enjoying the warm afterglow, there was the sound of her phone that brought us back to reality. I checked to see who it was, but this time around, it was Phil calling us. He let me know that he had spoken with Aro about us. According to him, my boss had a business proposition he wanted to speak to me about in the morning, and that he was doing this to cover our asses. He was not going to remove me from Columbia, but I needed to accept this deal.

There was one thing that Phil mentioned that concerned me slightly more than his talk with Aro. There was a newly formed hurricane in the ocean that was headed to the Carolina coastline. He said he was going to stay here, but he felt it would be a good idea if we left before the traffic headed out of the county became unbearable. When I told him I this was my first hurricane, he chuckled a little and told me I was in for a ride. I hung up with him, returned to bed, and gave her the news.

"Damn it," she said. "Of all the weeks for one to hit the coast, it has to choose this one?! At least we had most of the week to ourselves."

"From what I have seen and know about them, I would rather hit the road to get back to Columbia than to spend the rest of our time dodging destruction."

"We'll leave after I pull down the metal coverings for the windows. My dad had them installed after one of the storms blew the glass out even though it was protected by wood panels. I hope this one won't be as bad back home as it might be down here."

I held her body close to mine as she ran her fingers over my chest.

"I intend to bring you back here soon, Beauty, because this is our place now. Do you think you can relax enough to fall asleep?"

"Well, I have to admit that I am spent from making love, and we have a long drive tomorrow," she said while I pulled the blankets over us.

After kissing her swollen lips, I held her tighter as she drifted into a deep slumber. Even though we had an abrupt ending to our vacation, we would be back when it was time for me to propose to her. I could already see the smile on her face when I got down on one knee on the beach to ask her to marry me.

**That was rather interesting, wasn't it? Thanks for reading, and please leave your thoughts! XXOO**


	11. Chapter 11 Dreams Come True

**Chapter 11 Dreams Come True**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all. I am overjoyed that you all are reading the fic. Your reviews are very important to me. Here is a huge thank you to Kitty Masen for her excellent beta skills. Also, thank you to the DVS1 for your input and for pre reading. Let's hear from Bella.**

BPOV

When we drove onto to I-26, law enforcement officials had begun the laborious task of reversing the lanes to get the traffic out of the city. If someone wanted to get into Charleston this way, they would be at a loss. I was more than willing to let Edward drive us home since I was a little anxious about evacuating. The storm clouds rolled in a few hours before daybreak, and we got out after I pulled down the metal shutters. The hurricane was making a beeline for Charleston though it was not supposed to hit until tomorrow. The outer bands of the storm had already hit the coast and the rain and heavy winds seemed to be following us as we passed several police cars parked along the interstate.

"I have to say this is a first for me," he told me while squeezing my hand tightly. "Is this the first time you've had to leave the beach because of a hurricane?"

"Unfortunately, this the second time for me," I began. "The first time happened when I was eight. The sheriff kept coming around to the houses to warm families. I became frightened when Mama started rushing around and throwing clothes into the suitcases. The worst part was that I had forgotten to bring back the shells I collected on my early morning walks with Daddy."

Before I could get lost in the memories of that summer, Edward brought me back to reality with a few soft kisses over my hand. He always knew how to bring me back to the moment.

"Aro can't wait to meet you when he comes down here next week," he said. "He's excited about setting up the new office. This could not have worked out any better for us, Bella."

"You will be the best operations manager that he could choose for the business."

While we were packing, he called his boss to talk about the events that occurred over the past few weeks. Aro set up a deal for him that Edward could not pass up. He was traveling down from Chicago next week to look for a location to set up a new private security company that was to be called Carolina Shadows. Eventually, Edward was going to take over as the operations manager. His career was not only safe, but it was growing nicely since he was taking on the job of my protector..

"I'm relieved that we don't have to hide anymore," he said as we came closer to Columbia. "Do you still want to drive onto the house?"

"Since the storm seems to be getting closer, it might be the best thing for us to do. Mama and Daddy are expecting to see you and me soon. I can only imagine their reaction to the news…we have so much to tell them."

"I will be by your side every moment, Beauty, and if they have a problem, we will find a way around their opinion."

Traffic thinned out slightly as we merged onto I-77, but the sky was turning thick with heavy gray clouds. The wind was getting stronger by the minute, and I wondered if the storm was arriving earlier than expected. He held my hand tighter as we drove into the Hampton Hills neighborhood. The branches on the magnolia and pine trees were starting to bend; I was never happier to be inside the garage than when he pulled into it. Daddy was waiting there for us with a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you for driving back from the beach," he said after I got out of the car. "I think it's only to your advantage that I warn you about Renee. Her behavior has been more than a little off in the past few days, and she was not very happy about leaving Atlanta earlier."

After we were inside the house, we told him about the phone calls from the past week. I also let him know about the one I received from Renata before we left on vacation. He did not know anything about a business deal that Mama had made with her. Daddy left the room to go speak with her about this before we had the chance to tell him any of our news. Edward and I walked up to the bedroom after sharing a very brief kiss, but I nearly screamed when I heard the lighting outside.

"I've got you," he whispered while he placed his arm firmly around my waist.

After he set the bags beside the bed and closed the door, Edward pulled me into his arms to kiss me deeply. His traced my lips with his tongue before sliding it into my mouth. For minutes on end, we were lost in each other until the sound of screams filtered down from the upper portion of the house.

"Fuck this shit, Renee…you have fucking lied to me for the last time!"

"Like hell you are walking out, or have you forgotten that there is a damn hurricane that is bearing down on the city?"

I was clinging to him when I heard them walking past the door.

"Isabella Marie…where they hell are you?" she asked before shoving the door open to find us holding each other. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The lights began to flicker on and off; the sound of a transformer exploding somewhere out on the street was in the background.

"Mama calm down for crying out loud. We need to talk to you and Daddy, but only when y'all have your emotions in check."

She let out this dark laugh that sent a cold shiver down my spine. This woman was not the mom I had known for years. There was a sinister look in her eyes that scared the shit out me. His grip on me grew tighter as she walked closer.

"You are coming with me," she said while she ripped me from his side. "Say good bye to your body guard because he sure as hell can't keep you safe now."

Mama dragged me down the stairs as she screamed about how I had ruined her life. Moments later, we were in the sun parlor, as all of the lights flicked off throughout the house. She took a gun from a drawer while she began telling me that she needed me to die.

"That's right, honey…you'll be the first one to pass away. Your daddy will be next, and then I can take out Edward. "

My body was shaking as I tried to delay her as long as possible with questions I wanted her to answer. I knew that if I could delay her, then he might have a better chance of stopping her.

"Are you the person that wanted me dead all along, Mama?"

"Well it took you long enough to figure it all out. As soon as you are dead, I can cash in on the insurance policy we took out for you. Renata needs the fucking money to cover up the affair I had with her husband. It's very simple, Isabella. Now do you have any last words before I put a bullet in your pretty little head?"

"I don't fucking think so, Renee," I heard Edward say and I turned to see him standing only a few feet away from me. His gun was pointed directly at her, and Daddy was standing behind him. There was the sound of lightening that was extremely close to us, so much that it lit up the glass ceiling that covered the room. Then I saw the tree break and begin to fall onto the house. Glass began to shatter and fly all over the room; I ran over to Edward's side. In a heartbeat, Mama was crushed underneath the giant tree trunk. Her body was smashed into the floor, and I had to turn away when I heard her scream one last time.

I began to cry hysterically.

"We need to call the police, son, but please get my daughter out of this room," Daddy said as Edward shielded me from this nightmare. As he carried me out of the room, he repeatedly told me that I was finally safe and that he would never leave me. The events of the past few minutes were overwhelming me. My mother had tried unsuccessfully to kill me several times because of her selfish choices. I was equal parts floored and shocked that she would have thought of this idea, much less put it in motion. Because of the storm, it took some time, but the police eventually arrived at our home. I was in a daze while the officer questioned me; recanting the details was unsettling. Edward stayed next to me, keeping his arm around me. The house needed to be taped off, and it would take a few hours to remove her body from under the tree. One of our neighbors, Shelly Cope, offered to let us stay at her house for the night.

At some point, we sat down with Daddy to explain the events of the past week. When we told him that we had fallen for each other, he sat back in the chair, let out a deep breath of air and looked up at the ceiling.

"I already knew y'all were in love, but my question is why didn't one of you tell me sooner?" he asked as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Because, Sir, I was not sure how you would respond, and I was not about to risk losing Bella," he said before pressing a kiss to the top of my hand. Then he went on to explain the business arrangement Aro made with him. Daddy was actually very enthusiastic about Carolina Shadows. After listening to us, he understood why we had no choice but to hide our relationship from him.

Edward tucked me into bed later on, but before he could join me, he said he needed to speak with my dad for a few minutes. I was very sleepy, but an idea crossed my mind that I wanted to ask him about in the morning. The time was coming for a change for me.

-SC&CS-

_Miss South Carolina, Isabella Swan, has stepped down from her position as the reigning winner of this year's pageant. She sites personal reasons for walking away, including her ambition to become a teacher. Her mother, Renee Swan, was recently killed when a tree fell on their home. Miss Swan also mentioned that she would like to wish Miss Greenville, Lauren Mallory, the best of luck in her future as the next Miss South Carolina. _

-SC&CS-

The day after the media circus surrounded us, I wanted more than anything to get out of Columbia for a short period, but we had to put it off few a few weeks. Amazingly, Phil reported back to us that the beach house was relatively unscathed during the storm, but there was some damage to High Cotton. Since Mama's death was ruled an accident, no one was charged. The house in Columbia was still too damaged for us to stay there for long periods; we stayed over at the lake house in the meantime.

Aro and Edward had several meetings for a few days. The location they found for the new office was near USC on Sumter Street. While they took care of business, I polished my resume to take it up to Richland County District One's office. There was an opening in one of the elementary schools for a Kindergarten teacher. Surprisingly, I received a call to come in for an interview a few days later, which was followed by two more on the next day. When I received the news that I was hired by the district, the first person that I told was Edward. He was elated for me, and, now more than ever, it appeared that we would have everything we dreamed of together.

Daddy drove on down to spend time in Charleston, and presently, I was relaxed in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. It was sent down along with many of his other possessions from Chicago. We were taking a long weekend away at the beach to make up for the days we lost due to the evacuation.

"Do you like the house we looked at in Forest Acres?" he asked.

"You know I love it, my beloved, and it is my first choice. When I was a little girl, I used to dream of living in a stone cottage. There is more than enough space for the children we want to have one day."

Each and every time one of us mentioned having a baby, the other would automatically smile. We had a few conversations about wanting to start a family in the next few months. House hunting had become very important to us. We agreed that Forest Acres was the place we wanted to live in eventually. The school I was going to teach at was three minutes from the home we both preferred over the others. Yet I reminded him of the promise he made to me about proposing because we needed to be husband and wife soon.

"I have not forgotten that for one second, Bella. You will have a ring on your finger and a marriage proposal very soon," he told me while he gripped my hand.

I was eager to become Mrs. Edward Cullen…very eager.

As we went back down I-26, the damage from the hurricane was not as bad as the forecasters assumed it would be. Of course there were trees that had fallen, but that was normal. The storm actually came in at Garden City, so Charleston was west of the storm. Because of that fact, the city was spared a lot of damage. When we finally arrived at the beach house, we looked over the property. Some of the shutters had a little wind damage, but the roof looked fine from the outside. We could not tell the full extent of damage until going inside the house. The tide was also out when the hurricane hit, so there was minimal flooding to the area. The interior of the house looked as it had the last time we were here.

I felt his mouth trailing kisses down my neck when we walked out onto the deck. His arms wrapped around my body and he made me feel treasured with every touch.

"Bella, I'm going to run a warm bath for you because you've had a long day."

"Are you going to join me?" I asked as I turned to look directly at him.

"Even though I'm dying to see you naked and covered in bubbles, I have a few things I have to take care of while you are soaking," he began after kissing my shoulder. "Just know next time you are in the tub, I will be deep inside you bringing you to an orgasm."

Upon hearing his words, I let out a small moan, closed my eyes, and let that image float around in my brain for a few moments. He guided me to the bathroom with his hand on my lower back, occasionally letting it drift over my ass. While the water filled the tub, he undressed me, and we shared many deep kisses. Whatever he was planning had to be important since he left me alone once I was in the bathtub. I was instructed to relax, and that he would come to get me out after he had taken care of important details.

Lying back, I thought about how much we were in love. Edward never failed to keep me safe, even when my mother tried to murder me. Ironically, I had her to thank because, if it had not been for her narcissism, Daddy would never had any reason to find a body guard for me. It was far more than a blessing in disguise. My body was well soaked when I heard him tapping on the door before waling inside. He wrapped my body in towel after helping me out, and then he led me to the bedroom where I found my purple sundress on the bed.

"Would you mind wearing this for me tonight?" he asked me. "It's one of my favorites, and it's been too long since I've seen you wear it."

"You know I would love to put it on, but what have you been up to?"

"I'd rather you see with your own eyes, Beauty," he responded as I out on my clothes. "Tonight will be a special night for us, so I don't want to spoil anything."

He gave me enough time to brush my hair before taking my hand back in his. On the porch, there was a candlelit dinner, flowers, and soft music playing. My breath caught in my throat while I looked at what he set up for me. Before I sat down, he whispered that he loved me, as I did in return.

"How did you get dinner ready in such a small amount of time? I know you did not leave the house."

"I had a little help from Charlie," he began. "Phil cooked dinner for us so he could have it delivered. I told you tonight would be special for us."

Although we had a wonderful meal, my attention was all on him. He was constantly touching me…rubbing his fingers over my hands, brushing my hair away from my face, or leaning over to kiss me. It was moments like this when I could see the two of us happily married years from now. We overcame the hurdles that tried to keep us apart; now we had nothing left to stand in the way of our life together. After I took the last bite of the cake he fed me, Edward told me he wanted us to take a walk on the beach. Since I was more than willing to follow him anywhere, we made our way down to the sand.

"I have never been this happy before in my life," he told me as we gazed into each other's eyes. "This place will always be special for us, but I hope I can make it even more so after I ask you something."

He got down on one knee.

"I wanted you to wear that dress because it was the one you were wearing the first time I saw you. From that point on, I wanted nothing more than to fall at your feet and confess I was falling hard for you. For the rest of my days, I want nothing more than to love you and protect you. Will you please marry me, Bella?"

In the palm of his hand was a velvet box with an engagement ring.

"Yes…yes I will marry you, Edward. It's my dream come true to be your wife and for you to be my husband."

He kissed my finger softly before sliding it on my finger. I only looked at it for a second before he captured my mouth with his passionately. His hands were pressed over my back as he firmly held me next to him. The rest of the world disappeared when he kissed me. He pulled back, but only to press his lips to my forehead as I rested my hands on the back of his neck.

"As much as I love walking on the beach with you, can we please go back to the house?"

"I expected you to ask me that," he laughed as we went started to walk away from the ocean.

Clothes were shed once we walked into the door. I was pressed up against it only long enough for us to share a few deep kisses before he scooped me up in his arms to carry me off to bed. He lovingly ravished me with his entire body; neither one of us was able to satisfy our desire for the other.

"You're everything to me, Beauty," he whispered as he slid deeper inside me. "This is all I want for the rest of my life."

He held my hand in his next to the pillow…it had become one of our favorite parts of our lovemaking. When I felt my orgasm coming on, Edward kissed me softly, and I could feel his cum fill me. Eventually, exhaustion began to take over my body. I was soon cradled in his arms once more while he ran his fingers over my face.

"I need you more than I need my next breath of air," I told him in a soft voice.

His smile lit up his face…god did I ever love seeing it.

"And I have this urge to tell you that I cannot wait to marry you, my gorgeous fiancée. I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too, Edward, more with every passing minute."

Once the blankets were around my shoulders, I could barely keep my eyes from staying open, and he knew it too. The last clear memory I had was of his lips brushing over mine and hearing him whisper for his soon to be wife to have sweet dreams of our wedding.

**One step closer to their much deserved hea!** **Thank you all for reading. Please leave your thoughts. XXOO**


	12. Chapter 12 Eternally His, Eternally Hers

**Chapter 12 Eternally His, Eternally Hers**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**And this is the chapter I've been dying to write. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you to the DVS1 for all of the ideas and inspiration. Thank you also, Kitty Masen for always reading over my chapters. You make them so much better with your special touch. This chapter is dedicated to three very wonderful friends who have supported me and I love y'all so much. Thank you L, C, and S….more than words could ever say! Off we go!**

EPOV

Three months later…

Bella insisted that we attend the final college football game of the season. Carolina was playing their main rival, Clemson, and we were going to watch it from The Zone. It was on the upper deck of the south end of the stadium. While I had gone to my share of games while I went to Notre Dame, the people here in South Carolina took their college football very seriously. It was the weekend before our wedding. We spent most of the game holding each other, kissing, or generally getting lost in each other. The final score of the game was thirty-four to thirteen with USC as the winner. Bella, her dad, and the rest of Columbia were thrilled about the victory.

Over the past three months, our life had settled down into what would be considered domestic bliss. She began teaching kindergarten at Satchel Ford Elementary in the fall. The house we bought was only a few minutes away, and I had taken on the position of Operations Manager at Carolina Shadows.

Life was fucking amazing for us.

Now I was waiting in the worship center of Shandon Baptist Church for my southern girl to walk down the aisle towards me. The wedding plans came together better than we could imagine. My family arrived a few days ago, along with her relatives from around the state. One of her sorority sisters, Alice Whitlock, was her maid of honor, and my cousin Emmett was my best man. Upon meeting Bella, my parents, Carlisle and Esme, loved her almost as much as I did.

I looked up finally to see Alice walking down the aisle in her dark purple dress. She blew a kiss to her husband, Jasper. They were married about a month ago, and Bella was her maid of honor. It was no surprise when she caught the bouquet. My eyes were on the back when I saw her walking with her dad, and, I was taken aback by how amazing she looked.

Charlie brought her towards me, kissed her cheek, and the rest of the world faded away while the minister talked. Her face glowed with love; it was impossible for me to tear my eyes from her for a second.

"I, Isabella Marie, take you, Edward Anthony, as my husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Her words resonated through me as I said my vows to her.

"I, Edward Anthony, take you, Isabella Marie, as my wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

I kissed her finger before sliding her silver band over it. We had both of them inscribed; mine said "Eternally Hers," while the one she wore said "Eternally His." The smile on her face when the Pastor said I could kiss the bride was one I would never forget. I drew her body close to mine and caressed her mouth with mine for endless moments. Breathlessly, she rested her forehead against mine. I lifted her chin to gently peck her lips once more.

The photographer was busy taking many pictures of us, but all I wanted was to be alone with Bella. I don't know if she had ever looked as beautiful as she did standing next to me in this moment. Even though she looked gorgeous in her pageant photographs, none of them could compare to how beautiful she was on this day. When I told her those very words, it was impossible for me to hold back from kissing her deeply.

The reception was ironically held at The Zone because Bella refused to have it at the country club. None of her mother's former friends wanted anything to do with her family since she had dropped out of the running for Miss America. And Renata supposedly left for New York City after learning of Renee's death. We dodged the press for a few weeks after the news leaked and when she stepped down from the contest. The training I had served us well since I had to keep her from being hounded by journalists and photographers.

We stole a few minutes away after eating some of the wedding cake. It reminded me of how we hid away for a few weeks. The lingering taste of icing was on her lips when we kissed.

"Is there any way we can make a fast exit without anyone noticing?" I asked her.

"If I can go ahead and toss this bouquet, we'll be one step closer to get out of the door," she said when I took her hand in mine. "And you have to remove my garter to toss it at some poor unsuspecting man."

"That will be all my pleasure, Beauty."

Here bouquet landed in the hands of a woman named Jane who was spending time with Charlie. He was keeping their relationship quiet for now, but he seemed happier to Bella that when he was married to Renee. Emmett caught the garter in the air after I slowly pulled it down her leg. After all of the cat calls died down, I pulled her back up to my arms to kiss her before we dashed off to leave. She was laughing hard when I was finally able to pull the Volvo out of the parking lot.

"Let's hit the road so we can have all the time we want to ourselves," she finally said when I drove onto the interstate. "Thank god it won't take us that long to get there."

"You know I originally wanted to take you to France for our honeymoon."

"We can go there one day in the future, Edward, but this time is even more special for me. There is no jet lag, no time difference, and no need for the difficulties of a major trip. I wanted something simple that I knew would make me happy…our beach house and all the love we can make in it."

"Well since you put it that way," I said, "a honeymoon at the Isle of Palms is perfect."

The two hour trip seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. At that time of the year the people that were on the beach were the locals instead of the crowd that frequented during the warmer months. The house was completely repaired after the hurricane hit. Phil had the kitchen stocked for us so we would not have to go out to buy food. When we arrived at the house, I told Bella to wait while I brought in the bags. Every room of the place was filled with memories of us that I cherished. She was so right about having our honeymoon here because this would always be our place. After getting her from the car, I carried her up the stairs, into the house, and to our bedroom.

"May I make sweet, slow love to you, my beautiful wife?" I asked her as I set her on the bed.

"I thought you would never ask," she said before I captured her lips with mine in a deep, searing kiss. Our need for each other was growing by the second as the rest of the world fell away. I fulfilled her fantasy of having her wedding dress removed by me, and the lingerie she was wearing underneath was very sexy. When she told me I was overdressed, I accepted her offer to help me strip down.

Her body was mine to caress once we were naked. The little mewls she made when I nipped at her skin were driving me to madness. Once I was done giving her hard nipples the attention they rightfully deserved, I lapped at her clit and fingered her pussy till she came on them. She let out a soft sigh as I moved over her and lined my cock up with her entrance. We moved slowly at first, my left hand intertwined with her right one.

"You feel so amazing inside me," she began. "This is heaven for me, Edward."

We were lost in each other's gaze, still falling deeper for each other.

"I am completely in love with you, Beauty. My devotion for you is endless and all consuming," I told her before kissing her mouth over and over. The intensity of our lovemaking was taking over us, and I felt her orgasm as her cum coated me.

"Oh god, I love you…love you so deeply," she moaned while I felt mine getting closer. I surrendered to it when I saw the smile that covered her face. When I looked in her face, I saw everything about our future clearly in that moment…our marriage, our children, and all of the amazing moments awaiting us. To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement.

She laid in my arms as we whispered soft words of affection in the dark. I studied her face when she fell asleep. Silently, I prayed when our child came into the world, he or she would be a replica of Bella. During the night, one of my dreams was of my wife pushing our daughter on a swing when I arrived home from work. She ran straight towards me calling out for her dad. I scooped her up, walked over to Bella, and held them close to me. After I woke up in the morning, the vivid images stayed with me for hours. While we sat on the beach that afternoon, I told her the details of it.

"Do you want us to start trying to have a family soon?" she asked me with a broad smile in her face.

"Yes, because I want to give you everything you've ever wanted, Bella. I damn well know you want to be a mom one day," I told her as I wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"You're the only person who has ever known just how much I want it. Mama never knew, and it never came up in a conversation with Daddy. They certainly knew I loved working with kids, but we never sat down and talked about their grandkids."

"I have a good feeling that Charlie will be thrilled to know he'll be a grandfather within the next year."

She looked back at me, over her shoulder with a grin on her face.

"If we plan on having a child within the next twelve months, it might be a good idea for us to get in a few more rounds of practice."

Before either one of us could say another word, we were running off to the house to get ready for another long afternoon of lovemaking. The next few days were filled with passion, but we were very excited about our concert date. I was able to purchase tickets for us to go see Pearl Jam at the North Charleston Arena, and the look on her face when she found out was priceless. After having dinner at High Cotton, we went to the concert, but I never let her leave my side. She settled into my arms when the lights went down; naturally, my southern girl had to grind her ass next to me. The darkness of the venue offered an ample opportunity for me to tease her mercilessly. Their music would always remind me of this perfect night.

When we arrived back at the beach house, Bella went straight into the kitchen to get some tea to drink. Neither one of us would be able to fall asleep for a few hours.

"I am going to assume that you had a good time tonight," I told her as she handed me a bottle of water. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to take you right there in public, Beauty?"

"Hmmmmm….maybe not nearly as much as I wanted you to," she purred while peering over the glass. "But I need to get cooled off a little bit."

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she pulled the spray out of the sink. Bella turned the water on and proceeded to douse herself in it. Then she directed it as me.

"I'm not the only one who was overheated," she called out, but I grabbed it from her. The sound of our laughter filled the room. I was not sure which of us was wetter, but I could see the outline of her succulent curves. Next time we did this, I hoped all she would wear nothing but a white t shirt. But that was a fantasy for another time, though. For a few minutes our water fight continued until she started to visibly shiver. I stripped her bare in the middle of the kitchen after I tossed my clothes to the floor. She warmed back up fairly quickly while we made love in the shower, but we needed more of each other. Once we collapsed into bed, our deepest desires met headlong with all of the love we had for each other. The relentless need we had for each other was visible every moment of our honeymoon.

**Three Months Later**

As I walked out of the door of Carolina Shadows, I looked down at my phone to read a text message from my wife.

_Come to the backyard when you get home. _

She normally didn't text me like this, so I knew there was something special in the works for tonight. Since it was Friday, she left work as soon as her students were gone for the day. I was concerned about her the other day when she was feeling sick. We snuggled in bed while I massaged her back and made sure she was not dehydrated. Spring Break was coming up soon for the school, and we were making plans to go back to the beach for a long weekend.

When I walked into the house, I could see directly into the backyard from where I was standing. A warm front had come over the state for a few days; it was one of the nice things about the state, the unexpected warm periods when I was used to colder days. The bee lights were glowing around the trellis, and a few spare flowers were starting to bloom. She was sitting at a table with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Edward, and happy weekend. I have dinner waiting for us," she said.

I walked over to her, bent down, and kissed her lips softly.

"This is a wonderful surprise, Bella. What made you decide to have dinner outside, other than the weather?"

"We have much to celebrate," she began. "The principal wants me to continue teaching for the next three years. I passed my review with flying colors."

"That's fabulous news…I'm so happy for you, but I expected you to do well. By the way, dinner is great," I told her when I had dug into the steak.

We enjoyed our meal together, but I knew there was something she was not letting me know about for one reason or another. I took the dishes inside since she had made dinner. When I came back outside, she was sitting in the wooden swing I put in the tree. A flashback of the night when we were shot at came across my mind. Sometimes I thought about how close I came to losing her, but once she came walking toward me, my focus was entirely on the present.

"Come over here and sit with me, please," she said after taking my hand in hers.

She sat down on my lap as I began to push us with the heel of my foot. I lifted her dimpled chin to look directly into her stunning brown eyes.

"You know there is nothing you can keep from me," I began. "Tell me what is on your mind."

"The receptionist from the doctor's office called after you left this morning to let me know there was a cancellation. After I called the office and made a few arrangements, I went for my appointment. In about eight months, we'll have a baby, Edward…I'm pregnant."

For a few seconds, I was utterly speechless.

I was going to be a dad.

Bella was pregnant with our child.

"Next to our wedding, I don't think I've ever been this happy," I told her as she smiled at me. "This has to be one of the best moments of our life together. Did he say you and the baby were fine?"

"Both of us are perfectly fine. He performed an ultrasound and everything looked great to him. I have to take my prenatal vitamins and eat small meals throughout the day."

Our hands were intertwined as we rested them over her belly.

"I'll take care of the two of you always, Beauty," I whispered next to her lips before we kissed deeply.

**Ten Months Later**

We were taking our first trip away from our daughter to celebrate our one year anniversary. Scarlett Courtney Cullen came into this world in the middle of October early one morning. My parents, along with Charlie and his new wife, Jane, were patiently waiting to meet their new granddaughter. She was a miniature version of Bella…brown hair, dimples, and they shared the same mouth. Our little girl was loved so much by her family. Her grandmothers had the nursery set up for us when we returned home from the hospital. My wife naturally took to motherhood. I took a few weeks off to let her rest, but she had this amazing source of energy. We took Scarlett to the park when it was warm enough to push her around in her stroller. The collection of pictures I took of the two of them grew every day.

"Thank you for taking me back to the beach," she said after our daughter was asleep in her portable crib at Charlie and Jane's house. "While I'm hesitant to leave her, I know we need some time alone. It will make us better parents in the long run."

"Of course it will, and our anniversary is scared to me," I told her as I squeezed her hand. "Where else would we spend it but at the Isle of Palms?"

We had gone to the beach countless times since we married a year ago. My southern girl was happiest when we were there, so I never minded our trips. Our conversations varied as I drove over the roads that led us to our haven. We had not lost an ounce of our desire for each other; if anything, the two of us wanted each other more with every passing day. Her curves were slightly fuller now, and I found her body to be even sexier than before. We had a routine that was set for when we arrived at the beach house. I carried the bags in first before carrying her in my arms to our bedroom. This time, she dashed into the bathroom to change her clothes while I set the candles in place for us. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw her in the exact lingerie she wore an exact year ago.

"Bella…oh god, you look gorgeous," I stammered out when I took her in my arms. "Happy anniversary to you my beautiful wife."

"Indeed it is a wonderful one," she said before I began to remove the scant pieces of fabric that were covering her body.

Our hands and mouths explored each other's bodies for hours. After she could no longer take any more pleasure, I pulled her on top of me.

"I would marry you again in heartbeat, Beauty. We could renew our vows next year of you are interested in doing that…perhaps right here on the beach."

I kissed her lips while she thought about my proposal.

"Alright, beloved, let's set the date. Since this is our place, I want nothing more than to repeat those words on the sand while looking into your eyes," she said.

After she had fallen into a peaceful slumber, I allowed myself to think about how wonderful our life was considering it had not started in the best of ways. We were not even supposed to have any relationship that went beyond a professional one. Numerous hurdles were slung in our way, yet we overcame them together. As I watched my wife sleep, I knew one thing was certain…we would love each other forever.

**And we are at the end y'all. Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews. This is truly one of my favorite stories. Ever. Love you all. XXOO**


End file.
